First Impressions Are Often Wrong
by jac cullen
Summary: When car mad twins Bella and Jasper Denali move to Forks, first impressions are not what they seem. Things are easily misunderstood and assumptions formed. Will they ever work it out and get to know each other properly. All human. B/E usual couples
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_________________________________________________________________

"Come on Mum, why?" I whinged, again. I flipped my long auburn hair over my shoulder for dramatic effect. Not that it was doing me any good.

"Because Dad was transferred, you know that's why" she answered in a tone I had gotten used to recently. I really didn't want to be like this with my loving mother, Tanya, but I didn't think not getting a say in moving was ok. We were old enough to have an opinion that should be counted at seventeen.

"But why can't I stay here in our house with Aunt Kate and Uncle Garrett?" I asked. I couldn't seriously understand the problem. We owned a huge estate that was really like two houses connected by a large open common space. Both families had shared the strange house for as long as I could remember. "Rose will be here until college starts, I can stay at school, finish with my friends and then come down to you and Dad"

"I'm sorry Is, but you and Jasper are our responsibility. We are a family. We have this last year left to be together and then everything changes forever. Please don't take that away from me sweetheart" I could see Mums tears forming and I sighed. She was a master at the guilt trips and that would never change. I knew she was right, Jasper and I would go away to college next year no matter where they were and we wouldn't be living in the same house any longer.

"Jasper" I pleaded with my twin. Come on we shared a womb, we always had each others backs. He knew that I didn't want to do this at all. We may be the complete opposite of each other in the looks department. It doesn't get much more opposite than 6 foot plus with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes to my five foot long auburn hair and brown eyes but where it counts we were completely the same. Our personalities and souls were cut from the same never ending line. We got each other completely. We were incomplete without the other. We had a sixth sense for the other. It was the best part about being his twin. And maybe the part that helped us deal with being adopted, something only our parents and family knew about. We never actually missed not knowing our biological parents because we had each other. You could only assume that we each looked like one of our biological parents and were happy to not find out at all. Our connection to biological family was each other, and that was all we needed. We had the best parents a child could of asked for. We did need for another thing in any aspect of life.

"Sorry babe, I'm with Mum. And you know we can come back here in the holidays its not like we are selling the house. Big D will have to just have to live without you" he said smiling. I narrowed my eyes at him, traitor. He knew I wouldn't stay here without him.

"Its Demetri Jasper and you know his name. And you also know we broke up ages ago so I'm sure that 'Big D' will be just fine without me." I answered him back rolling my eyes.

"Ok, then answer me this. Do you still want to go pre med and follow in Dads footsteps?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Smartarse.

"You know I do Jasper." I rolled my eyes. We both wanted that.

"Well then lets get ourselves into a school in the lower states. You know the science programs in high schools down there are going to be better for that." I groaned at his reasoning. Why was he using my tender spot. Why the hell did he want to go so bad!

"Jasper how do you know that. It's a small school we are going to" I sighed. In a small hick town of three thousand people, that's less than here. Four hours away from a major city for gods sake!

"Yes, but Dad is going to be at the hospital, he has set us up with jobs in the labs and don't forget Dr Cullen, you know he is excited that we are interested in medicine too. He even has a son that will be a senior with us that is just as committed to it as we are. Don't you think that will be nice. Another serious person around instead of fighting against the kids and the teachers around here. You know this is going to be better for us" I nodded with a large agreeing sigh. I watched Mum jump up and down on the spot. At least she was happy. Jasper wore a hugh shit eating grin that just told me I had been played by the master. Arse!

"Are you there Felix," she called at the speaker phone. "She nodded!"

"Yes sweetheart, I heard , wish I could see too but. Thanks son" he said with relief.

"Sorry Daddy" I admitted. Time to play Daddys little girl. "I don't mean to be like this, its just a big change, we have always lived in Alaska, I don't know anything about Washington, about Forks" I couldn't help the distaste that entered my tone.

"I know Honey. But it really is a lot like home and you can go and visit Aunt Kate at any time during your breaks. Even Rosie is excited because she will be in Seattle, so close to us and you know that Kate and Garrett will be down to see us so much it will be like we never left." he continued to reason. It was true. My mother and her closest sister couldn't go long without seeing each other. And no doubt when Irene came out from behind her rock she would end up down with us at some point too.

"Yeah, I can visit on weekends. Imagine what we can get up to in Seattle on the weekends you guys visit me" Rosie said raising her eyebrows as she walked into the large family room. I heard my father growl over the phone and I stifled a giggle, if only you knew Daddy. "Sorry Uncle Felix, you know I would never do anything bad". I had to turn and hide my face in Jaspers shoulder as I giggled. Such a sweet talker. Even Jasper was hiding a silent laugh, I could feel him shaking. Rose was our resident go to gal when we were up to no good, from street racing, and tattoos to underage drinking, Rosie was at the base of it all and we loved her for it. She kept us grounded and well rounded and basically stopped us from becoming science geeks as she so lovingly referred to us during exam times.

Rosalie was gorgeous. She had the ability to make people stop dead and stare. She was nearly six foot of perfectly scalped woman with long blond hair and curves in places that made guys turn to mush. She reminded me of Mum and Aunty Kate all rolled up into one. Like the best parts of them both. But once she donned her grease covered overalls the men thought her sex on legs. Rose was our car magician. She could make the machine of anything hum! And damn the girl had good taste. In cars, bikes and men! The bigger the better she always said. Udub was in for a shock when she arrived. She left school early to be a mechanic and recently finished school at night now she worked out her dream was in engineering. She wanted to work in a big race team one day. She at really achieved a lot at nineteen and was well on her way to making her dreams come true even if she had to do it the hard way first. Had to admire her for that.

"Alright you guys, stop it" scolded Mum. "Felix did you find any housing?"

He groaned again. "Nothing you're going to like Tanya. But I was speaking with Carlisle today and he mentioned staying with them until we can build something appropriate. Esme offered as well. The kids can stay in the house and there is a small guest house on the property for us. Esme has a few building connections and the land opposite the Cullens is for sale. It reminds me of home, the forest would almost be on our doorstep. Its beautiful." he continued. Jasper and I just stood there listening. We wouldn't really get a choice on this. It would be all Mum.

"I know the land your talking about. Its been a long time since I've seen it, but It would be perfect for us. Put in an offer. Tell Esme I will ring her this afternoon and talk about it with her. We miss you Hon." Even Jasper and I chimed in on that one. We did miss him. The house was so quite without his overbuild tall dark Italian frame around.

"I miss you guys too. See you on the weekend. I will be waiting at SeaTac for you all ok." he said. He sounded tired. He was missing mum.

"You will see us all. We can't wait. We love you" she sang at him. She was missing him so much too.

I loved my parents bond. They had met in college 25 years ago. They couldn't of been more different, Mum was a famous actress and Dad was in medical school but that didn't matter to them. It was love at first sight. Their personalities instantly meshed and they were each others perfect match and anyone could see the love between the two just by looking at them. At first their different lifestyles meant they had to do it all by long distance. When Mum couldn't stand it any longer she gave it all up and followed Dad around the country side before they settled in Alaska. I don't think I have ever seen them have a fight in my life. But not all perfect stories are as perfect as it seems.

The Denali family were as close as we appeared. We all adored each other which is how we managed to live so closely without drama. We shared an estate that my mother and her sisters had inherited from their own mother. The house was huge a mansion really and our money was old but we were all pretty down to earth really. Regular teenage brats up to no good. I'm sure having four sets of parental eyes around made everyone feel at ease. Garrett, Kate and Rose had a wing of the house to themselves, Mum, Dad, Jasper and I shared the opposite side. And when Aunt Irene was around which wasn't often she stayed in the pool house. She was always a bit of a loner. We had not seen much of her in recent years. I knew Mum and Kate worried about her, but Irene just couldn't bare Alaska without her own mother around. It ate at her. She also hated the coupleness of the house. She had been alone for a large number of years. She told me once it was hard to see everyone so happy.

Jasper and I were adopted. Mum could never get pregnant. No one could ever tell her why. It just happens, they told her. She tells us that her miracle came anyway, just not how she expected it too. Jasper and I don't know our birth parents, we have no desire to find them either. They were young; too young is all we know. I understand - I wouldn't be able to do it either and now we have a fantastic life and the family people dream of. I wouldn't give my parents up or cause them pain for anything. In all the important ways a child needs a parent they were there. And that's what its all about really.

Our final week before the move went so fast my head spun. Aunt Kate and Uncle Garrett took us to the airport after a tearful 'see you sooner than you can miss me' farewell with Rosie at the house. Jasper and I quickly added more tearful goodbyes to our Aunt and Uncle and stepped aside for Mum and Kate. This was hard for them both. I knew we would be seeing them in a few months so they could get Rosie settled in Seattle for school.

"Goodbye Alaska" I whispered as the wheels left the tarmac. Jasper put his arms around me and buried his blond curly hair into my neck.

"Its going to be ok you know" he murmured. "I have a good feeling about this"

I nodded as a tear slipped down my cheek. I hope he's right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I only wish it was all mine..:)**

**BIG thanks to Chloe that helps me keep this story on track with her fantastic extras..:) and for maintaining assward!**

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter two

EPOV

I stumbled into the kitchen once the smell of my mothers French toast reached the top of the stairs. It couldn't be resisted. Top it off with the fresh coffee and I flew down the stairs at inhuman speed.

"Where's the fire son?" My father Carlisle questioned as he came through the garage door smelling the air. I watched the smile spread across his face as he worked out where I was going and why I was in a rush.

"Kitchen Dad" I answered raising my eyebrows with a smirk. He laughed at me. He was forever reminding us that Mum had won his heart with her French toast. "How was your night?"

"LONG" he groaned. He had just come off an ER graveyard. Local Dr in our small town had sounded like the perfect job to him and my mother Esme when we were younger, but running a practice and the hospital meant long hours. He secretly loved every minute of it. But I was kind of glad he was getting help and soon. "I let Felix off to get his family, I forgot what its like to work a double. I'm not sure I'm young enough anymore Edward"

I clapped his back. "Sure you are Dad" I chuckled. He was the youngest looking forty year old I had ever seen. He was an inspiration. He looked after himself and he had the muscles to prove it. I just hoped it was in the genes. We entered the kitchen to see Emmett already tucking in to a pile of French toast. "Morning" he said through a full mouth. Gross. You could always count on the big meat head to look ridiculous.

"Emmett" Mum scolded. I snickered. It couldn't be helped. You would think at nineteen he would grow up. Not fucking likely. "Good Morning you two" she added with a smile.

I watched Dad walk around to kiss her good morning. Urgh. The look on his face was total love. I watched him touch her long caramel hair and her turn into him. I had to wonder how you actually find that in life. I shook the thoughts away.

"I notice they broke ground on Felix and Tanyas house yesterday" Dad said making conversation. Not our favorite topic. Emmett and I were not all that happy that the Denali twins would be living with us for the next few months. We were going to have to share a room. Just what I needed. To share a room with my large gym obsessed older brother.

"Yes, you should see the plans. Tanya emailed them before they left this morning. They are amazing. Its going to be one beautiful house" she said dreamily. She lived for interior design and I knew her and Tanya had been up to all sorts of things since Felix bought the land. "Did Felix say what time to expect them today?"

"Very shortly I would imagine. He also told me to tell you again that Jasper and Isabella can share a room. They are used to having connected rooms. He tells me they end up in the same room quite regularly." he explained.

Emmett and I both quirked an eyebrow at each other as if to say 'What the fuck'. I wouldn't have gone near Alice's room if you paid me. Tinkerbells room looked like pink hurl. Everything was pink, carpet, walls, curtains, bathroom, bed you name it its pink. Its enough to give anyone a headache. It reflected her personality perfectly. I loved her but she had the ability to give me a large headache on a daily basis. It was amazing that something that stood less than five feet could actually be as annoying as she was. The lucky brat didn't have to suffer through meeting the others today she was, off with precious Laruen and Jessica. Her somewhat bitchy best friends. Not exactly my favourite two people in the world. I don't think they had a brain between them. But its worse when they stay here, following Emmett and I around. Please! Get a life ladies. A sleep over, only sixteen year old girls would bother.

"Suits me" I added with a clipped tone. As if I wanted to give up my room. I had put my foot down when mum had asked me to box up everything I owned.

"Edward that is enough. We expect you to treat them with respect. I have been friends with Felix and Tanya for longer than I care to remember. You will endure this." he said pulling out all the stops with the father tone.

"Fine" I growled. I don't have to like it, or make it easy.

"Do they really end up sharing a room?" asked Emmett. "It's a little weird. Can you imagine waking up and finding me in Alice or Edwards room?" it was a valid question I had to admit.

"Twin thing I guess" my father offered.

Mum nodded. "When they were little they shared a cot and then a bed. Its just something they have always done . I have to admit but at seventeen I had expected them to have grown out of it by now. But Tanyas house plans still have them in connected rooms." I grimaced at that, this conversation was only working to make me less inclined to want to meet them.

I locked myself in my room with relief once my mother backed down on moving me in with Emmett. She now had our guest bedroom set up for two people. I could tell she was uncomfortable with the idea. And it was weird to be completely honest. But I guess we would get used to it. Twins, very weird. I hope they're are not the type that finish each others sentences and know when the other is in pain because they feel it too. That is just such bullshit. Oh well I guess as long as they keep their fucked up twin shit to themselves I should be able to deal having them in my house. God knows how long I sat there staring up at the ceiling brooding, but it must have been quite a while. It was an art form really. I did it well.

"Come on dude. You have to see this girl." yelled Em busting through the door. "Lets just say after meeting prim and proper Felix and Tanya, Isabella is not what you expect" Well that had me intrigued. Maybe this could be fun.

I followed the big bear down the stairs. I was first shocked by Tanya Denali. She was my mothers age, and she was a damn fine looking woman. Felix had some good taste that's for sure. Long Strawberry blond hair, and man did she have a body on her. I didn't know women of that age could still look that good. Damn. My own mother was beautiful but even she wore the signs of motherhood that my father told us just made her better. I had rolled my eyes at that statement many times. He just keeps telling us we will understand one day. Whatever. My eyes moved along to her son, Jasper I guess. He had a mass of curly blond hair. He was a head taller than his mother who he clearly adored as he wrapped his arm around her. Mummas boy. Great, just what Forks needs. Next to Jasper was a girl that was not much taller than Alice. Maybe there was five foot of her. Long brown hair in black skinny jeans that ended long before they reached her waist. I guess they sat below her hips. That was a distracting view. That arse was pretty amazing. When I looked even closer my mouth hit the floor and I flashed Emmett a look. "I know," he whispered back. "Is that not the hottest thing you ever saw?"

"I'm going with yes" I answered as I took in the view of six various size star tattoos that graced her lower back. They were tiny things really. Some coloured, some just an outline. Man.

"Boys" said Mum pulling us out of our ogling. It was hard and I hadn't even seen her face yet. "Come over here" I followed Emmett over. "Emmett, Edward" she started. "This is Tanya, Jasper and Isabella"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Denali" we grumbled.

"Oh boys Tanya really" she insisted shaking our hands. "Mrs Denali is my mother-in-law" I swore I heard the woman giggle. Do forty year olds giggle? Felix seemed amused. Family joke about the mother in law maybe. I watched the twins and amusement sparkled across the eyes.

"You may have the spark to be her, but you most definitely don't have the physical characteristics" laughed Jasper. I watched Isabella quake with silent laughter.

"Thankgod" murmured Tanya. "Sorry, we love her, but if you can imagine a dark haired, round fat version of Felix, that's about what she looks like. She spends a month with us every year and generally all her time cooking up large traditional Italian meals and rich sugary deserts in hope that Is and I will become the idea of the great Italian woman." she explained. Isabella rolled her eyes with a look of disgust.

"Over my dead body" she whispered and I watched Jasper lose it completely along with Felix.

"Its really a long standing joke of an argument. I'm sure you will all experience it first hand" replied Felix and we returned to greeting each other.

Jasper gave us a one finger type wave and a nod, he seemed to be quiet. Reserved even, but calm and cool as well, like this was all nothing. I stopped with Isabella.

If I thought the tattoo was hot it was nothing when I came face to face with the eyebrow ring. Very nice. Large chocolate brown eyes. Very nice. She stuck out her hand. Her skin was like cream. Her hand so small. Oh my god. I don't think I had ever seen such a creature.

"Its Is, or Bella" she corrected. "Can't stand Isabella" I went to take her hand but froze half way when I caught slight of the silver ball tongue ring that seemed to be just floating around her mouth. She dropped her hand before I could move and a look of disgust crossed her features and maybe hurt pooled in her eyes. They were those most expressive things I had ever seen. She stepped into Jasper then and as if on instinct he knew she was there and pulled her in, tucking a hand around her already to small waist. Bloody hell she was perfect, even her shirt was fantastic. It simply stated. 'If you don't want the truth, don't ask' I chuckled to myself, I had to wonder if she had the wit to go with the statement. From the looks I was just given, I had a feeling I would be finding out.

"Why don't you two go and unpack. Your father insisted that having you in the same room would be ok? But we can change if its really going to be a problem" my mother explained. NO! No freaking way! If Mum tried to make me move now there would most definitely be a problem. Luckily I didn't have to say anything along those lines before Bella piped up.

"No Mrs Cullen it will be fine. Jazz and I usually end up in the same room anyway" she explained. "We like to talk before bed time, usually for much to long, old childhood habit" she said flashing a stunning smile. It lit her entire face. Emmett gave me a pointed look and nodded to the closeness between Bella and Jasper, I raised an eyebrow and smirked back. Bella chose that exact moment to look at me and saw what was passing between Emmett and I. A flicker of irritation crossed her face and she raised her chin defiantly at me and stared me right in the eye sending me a clear "Fuck you" message. Great, seems as thought we all made an excellent first impression.

A short time later after they had been shown their room I could hear Bella reading Jasper the riot act. I tip toed to the door. This would be entertaining.

"I swear to god Jasper if this room ends up smelling like your arse I'm going to beat you to death" she growled. I imagined the expressions on her face in my mind. I bet they were something to witness.

He laughed in response. "Sure Is, whatever you say" the remark was closely followed by a loud crack. "What the fuck?" he responded.

"I warned you" she replied in a sing song voice, it was as sweet as sugar.

"Fine, check no Jasper arse smells in the room. Anything else my queen?" he asked sarcastically. Did he bow as well. I would have given my left nut to see.

I bet she rolled her beautiful deep brown eyes at him.

"Keep yourself in check, hey. Deal with your morning wood in the shower and lock the damn door while you do it, no one wants to walk in on that, that shit is just nasty and no girls! There will be no code on the door until you have a door of your own OK!!!" seems her t-shirt spoke the truth I thought with a laugh. But my god was she upfront. I would be locking my door as well.

"Same goes for you too" he replied sounding somewhat amused.

"Lucky for you I don't swing that way" she giggled. Huh. Is she having a go at him about girls?

"Argh Is, thanks for the mental images I didn't need. You know I meant men." he replied, it sounded muffled as if through a pillow. Well she didn't look innocent but I have to admit it was a shock to hear them talk about things like that openly and free. I most definiately did not want to know anything about what Alice got up to. In fact it better not be anything she was only sixteen years old .

"Do you think the car and bikes have turned up yet? I'm dying to get out of here. There has to be a club around. I really want to check out the music scene" she asked, she sounded a little desperate. She's going to be disappointed, Forks was boring! There was a reason that Emmett and I were actually home and not out.

"I don't know he didn't say when they would turn up. With the rain we have had today I don't think we are going to be riding the Ducati's much honestly." he sounded deep in thought. Wow motorbikes? Nice bikes too I would guess. "And that car, I'm going to cry tears if the weather ruins it"

"I know, not that I think there is going to be much need for it out here. It doesn't look like there is a decent mile long street, so I'm guessing no racing scene either. We will have to wait for Rosie on that one. Seattle is bound to have what we need." she answered. What the hell are these two into. Bikes, street racing cars, music. I thought dad said they were seriously into science and wanted to go premed??

"I reckon we go into Seattle Saturday night and check out the scene. Where we find the illegal we are bound to find those into the legal too" replied Jasper, I could hear the faint flaps of a magazine maybe. I really shouldn't be sitting here like a girl listening in on the conversation, but I was intrigued. They were going to knock Forks to its knees. Chief Swan was going to have a fit.

"Sounds good. I have a few contacts thanks to Rosie that should lead us in the right direction. A high performance auto shop she mentioned before we left. She'll be impressed if we have made an impression before she gets here." she paused. "Would be good to not have to wait until speed demon to get back in the game because that's just way to long to fucking wait."

"So Seattle Saturday then. Think those two are going to be into it?" asked Jasper obviously speaking about Emmett and I.

"I'm going with doubt it. But you never know. They seem a little serious for my taste quite honestly. Its summer for fuck's sake. Plenty of serious coming right up in a few short months" replied Bella in a tone that screamed attitude. "And to honest that Edward especially seems like a prick, I don't know if I even want to ask him. He'd probably just look down his snooty nose at us." Who did she think she was? She didn't know me, she didn't know us. Emmett and I drove pretty nice cars, we liked movies, went out with our friends. We didn't sit around and study in summer. We weren't wild but life was fun mostly.

C'mon Is, we've got to at least try to get along with them, we're living with them for the next few months and if you're going to get your panties in a twist and get all pissy then you're going to be a real pain in my arse.."

"Fine, I'll be civil, but don't expect me to be all buddy-buddy with them"

"Wouldn't dream of it sister dear."

"Lunch time everyone" yelled Mum.

Lunch was strained at best. It was hard to get a conversation going and eventually the parents all left us alone. They stopped forcing us to answer questions. It was clear to all we were different and wouldn't be easily getting along. It was going to take work.

"So what's to do around here?" asked Bella. The expression told me she was ready to have the lack of entertainment options confirmed.

"Well not much. Hiking and camping in the woods. There's a beach not far that is pretty nice. We often have bonfires around down there" I answered. I hoped but knew the answer wouldn't please her. I wasn't disappointed.

"Sounds…nice" that told me she meant anything other than nice.

"What do you guys usually do?" I asked.

"Normal stuff" answered Jasper. Sure, the conversation upstairs was anything but normal. I would have rather heard them talking about where they were going to score or buy a drink. "Dad is the car here?" Jasper continued.

"Yep, but we can talk about it later on, the back wing seems damaged. We might want to ring Rosie before you take it out" explained Felix. He seemed to be trying to tell it how it was but tread lightly at the same time.

Jaspers head whipped around. "What do you mean damaged?" You could see it was taking everything for him to stay calm. Bella placed her hand on his arm and he seemed to settle. But she was also staring her father down for an answer.

"Nothing serious its just come loose I think. Mechanically it should be just like it was the day you loaded it on the transport. Bikes are here too." Felix replied, I could see a glint in his eye. He enjoyed his childrens love of cars I would say.

"What do you kids drive?" Dad asked. He loved cars too.

"Kitted out Nissan GT-R." answered Bella nonchalant. All our mouths bugged open. "But I wouldn't mind looking for something different that needs work like a Honda civic that would be sweet all souped up."

"You will have to forgive these two. Their cousin Rose is a mechanic, who is going into engineering and she is right into racing cars and the like. They all worked on the Nissan together. It really is a damn fine car. You should share it with the kids after lunch" said Felix. He was hoping we had found a common topic I think. But I already knew that Emmetts Jeep and my Volvo would not impress these two.

"Don't encourage them Felix. We wont see them again for days" scolded Tanya.

"Hmm, will do. Need to look at that wing now. Is was hopeful of going out tonight and finding somewhere to sing?" Jasper answered raising his eyebrows asking for permission at the same time.

"There's a great under age club in Port Angeles. They often have singers and bands. Open mike night once a week. Its pretty cool" Emmett answered. "It's about half hour from here but everyone goes."

"Why don't you try it Is?" said Tanya looking at her daughter.

"If that's ok with you and Dad I wouldn't mind. You know me I need my creative outlet" she said sweetly.

"Its fine with us. Its summer, go enjoy yourself before you have to start your senior year" encouraged Tanya. She looked at Bella with love. I had a feeling her parents had no idea what she was into.

"Thanks mum, I love you" answered Bella getting up to dance over and kiss her mother on the cheek. These two had a completely different life to us. We would end up hearing the rules to us going on this little outing later on in the day I was sure of it. And yet Bella and Jasper seemed to be good to go with limited to no parental rules to follow.

I couldn't help but wonder if the medical dreams were a little off. Maybe dad got it wrong. Maybe they were only Jaspers dreams, because right now I couldn't imagine this girl surviving senior year with a good enough GPA to get in anywhere for premed. She seemed to be unfocused and not serious at all. It was a disappointment that's for sure. I had hoped to find others interested in studying, maybe someone with an intelligence level similar to my own that can actually hold in an intellectual discussion, doesn't look like that's going to happen. It just looked like she was into distractions to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those that bookmarked us after chapter two..:)

again without chloe this chapter wouldn't be here. THANKYOU

I own nothing I WISH!

ENJOY!

Chapter three

________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Back in my room I chucked some clothes onto my bed ready to get changed into later before I went out. Thank god the Spanish inquisition was over. I get the feeling that I'm not quite what the Cullens were expecting. So stereotypical. Just because I have a perfect GPA and want medical school doesn't mean I'm head of the chess team and science club. God Urgh! It doesn't mean that I wear nice skirts and tops either. Give me tight jeans, band tops and converse and I'm happy. Come on guys, diverse interests are generally a good thing you know, it's the spice of life after all - what's the point if you don't live it to it's fullest. And Jasper and I were certainly into a weird variety of different activities. I was itching to get that car out on the open high way I was feeling the need for speed. I would be dying by the time we got involved in something legal so I could let the gas go and really get a ride.

I was bought from my thoughts as the door was flung open to expose a teeny tiny teen jumping up and down in front of me. She was shorter than I was for god's sake. Green eyes similar to her cocky brother. Short hair gelled into perfect spikes. And I just wanted to put my hands on her shoulders and tell her to stand the fuck still. Someone put down the red cordial. How could you be this exuberant standing in a doorway for crying out loud?

"You must be Isabella!!" she squealed. Thanks, that's a treat for the ears. "I can't believe you're here, this is going to be so great. Shopping, spa days we'll have _so_ much fun together! It will be like I have a sister"

"Alice?" I questioned. Argh spa days Fun, I thought sarcastically. Human torture of the worst kind. Who the hell thought up these ideas. She was going to be disappointed if she expected me to be up for activities like these.

"Yes its Alice." she said coming in for a hug. Ok that's affectionate for someone I don't know. "I'm just so excited."

"Settle down there Tiny" I laughed putting my hands on her shoulders. "Its nice to meet you, call me Is or Bella. Cant stand Isabella." Good grief she looked fresh from a sleep over. God help me. Little girls and sleepovers, where was I? I don't think we're in Kansas any more Toto.

"Ok will do." Her eyes darted to the clothes on my bed and lit up immediately. "Oh! Where are you getting ready to go? I can help you. Do a makeover?" she said all at once. Bloody hell no. Rose and I worked long and hard on my look and I was content and happy with it. Somewhere between pretty girl and attitude. A bit of both worlds that totally suited my personality. Comfort was also a large theme. A makeover, I so don't think so.

"Thanks but I'm good with my current look, and I'm planning on heading to some club where I can sing in Port somewhere?" I questioned. I watched her frown a little. She was a girl through and through this one. She was not going to enjoy me. I was as stubborn as they came. Tough thanks to Rose and I wouldn't give in to her way easily. If at all.

"Ah, its Club Moon. You will love it, its fantastic. Do you sing? It's a Karaoke night tonight." her excitement never seeming to disappear. Where is the switch for this one? At least it was a refreshing change from her brother's attitude. All the Cullen kids seemed so different, Edward who was wound so tight he must be in pain, Emmett who seemed like a laid back gentle giant, and then Alice who was so excitable it nearly made my head hurt. She seemed sweet enough though, if she toned it down by about a thousand I think we could probably get along.

"Excellent, that will do for tonight. I used to have a weekly gig at home, I'm sort of looking for that again. But it will have to wait until an open mike I guess. But this will let me practice" I said throwing off my tee and going for a fitted, hidden zipper black satin tube top. My silver knot necklace and black three inch heels. My hair all pulled back in a messy bun with the shorter hair around my face. Checked my makeup and I was good to go.

"That's all your going to do to get ready?" she questioned. I threw her a looks could kill look. "Sorry you look great but that took you what ten minutes?"

"Well I don't need hours that's for sure." I replied. She didn't seem to enjoy that answer at all. God I cant stand girls that spend forever looking in the mirror. Even Rose shits me when she does that. Granted even she only does it for special reasons, but she finds special reasons a lot more than I do.

"So what year are you in Alice?" I questioned walking down the stairs.

" I will be a junior when school goes back. You're going to be a senior right?" she questioned.

"Yep" I nodded. "Jazz and I will be eighteen during the first week back at school."

"What about college?" she asked. Geesh once you take your SAT's and score so well you don't need to take them again you would be shocked the amount of times you get asked this question. If I charged for the answer I would be an independently rich woman.

"Hoping for Premed in Seattle so I can be with my cousin for a few years and then somewhere Ivy for med school" I answered with a smile and shoulder shrug. "What about you?"

"I don't know yet. Business/Finance I think and then design school. I want to be a fashion designer and run my own label" the way she spoke, it was a passion for her you could see it. Explains her disgust at my general lack of interest in fashion and all things related. Clothes in my eyes no matter your background or financial stats made a statement about who you were. I cared enough to show attitude with my clothes, but also liked to make sure I looked nice and wasn't flashing people.

"That sounds cool, at least you have time to figure it out." My time was over. Almost as soon as school started application time would start as well. As long as I was with Jasper and near Rose I would be good to go wherever.

As we rounded into the living room I heard Alice take a sharp breath. I turned to look at her and watched her eyes become wide. It was like she was standing in the middle of the road with the lights in her eyes. I followed her line of vision until it hit Jasper. I snickered. Jasper had a fan.

"Hey Jazz this is Alice" I said nonchalant knowing she was hyperventilating beside me. "Alice this is my twin Jasper. Alice is Emmett and Edwards younger sister." I was raising my eyebrows at him hoping he would take the hint. It was really a wasted effort.

"Pleased to met you Alice" he replied in a laid back drawl. She stood there speechless. What was with this family? First Edward couldn't even shake my hand and then Alice couldn't speak, which I didn't think was possible. Great, of course she had to become smitten with Jasper, this sort of shit was going straight to his ego and it was big enough. I watched him smirk and I knew he would be turning the charm up full tonight. Alice wasn't going to know what hit her.

"How's the car Jasper? Did you check it out?" I asked heading in the direction of the door to take a look for myself.

"Yeah, rang Rosie and she said just to tighten it and we should be good to go, but if it comes loose again to get it looked at properly. Its not damaged at all thank god," he added following me out the door.

"Did you tighten it?" I questioned. Sounds like a dumb question but it wouldn't be the first time he didn't bother to do something so simple or small.

"Yep, Dad even checked it" he said nodding.

"Ok, I want to take it tonight. I'm dying to get some speed under my belt on that highway." I said eyeing him.

"Its all yours, I'll just enjoy the ride" he answered with a smirk in the direction of the house. There was far too much sexual innuendo in that sentence for my liking. This was too typical of him. Manwhore.

"She's just a junior Jasper" I warned. Innocent as hell too if I was reading her correctly. "What's with these kids?" I voiced my earlier thoughts "Edward had some sort of nervous tic when he went to shake my hand and you practically turned Alice into a mime before. God help us by Saturday when we want out of here. Did you ask Rose about us going for a look on Saturday?"

"Yeah I did. She said to be careful and to go a few times before we commit to anyone or anything. See who might know of us and get to know a few people. She reminded me of the illegal rules," he said rolling his eyes.

I sighed. "We know Rose." I groaned. If she was here I would have killed her I think. I began to recite in a nasally voice "Phones always on, run if you're not near the car if the cops show, at least one person with the car at all times, get the car out at all costs and if all else fails I was just walking past and I didn't know what was going on sir" Jasper chuckled at me and rolled his eyes. Bloody Rose it's not like we were amateurs at this shit.

"I'm going in to get ready, you all right out here?"

"Yeah, just going to check her over" I sighed. It felt good to see the car again. Like home.

I walked around our prized possession. I loved this car. It was midnight blue with a silver lightening bolt down the side with the Denali name styled within it. It was sex on wheels. It would be kind of sad when Rose turned up and we actually started work on a new car. Jasper and I enjoyed sharing our car. It confused the fuck out of most people in the racing world, they never quite knew who was behind the wheel because the windows were tinted so dark you couldn't see in and we liked it that way. The element of surprise had always worked well for us. I sighed and rubbed at the scuffmark on the door. Damn transport. Hope it buffs out.

"Problem?" spoke a velvet voice.

"Hmm" I said looking up coming out of my reverie. Looking into the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen was a recipe for disaster. They make me want to drop pant right here in front of the house. God Denali, stop thinking like that. So far he's been an A class jackass and I didn't see that changing right now either. He was out to prove he knew more than I did when it came to this car. I snorted to myself. Good fucking luck buddy. I've touch every bolt on her.

"The car" he said motioning towards it. That voice was velvet milk chocolate. His hair the most amazing colour I had ever seen. Bronze somehow. He was tall like Jasper but didn't look as built as his brother either. That strong jaw line was something else. I could see myself running my tongue along it.

"Oh nothing serious, just needs some TLC tomorrow is all. Scuffs from the transport truck" I shrugged. I was impressed that Jasper had not blown his top when he saw it. The paintwork had been his baby.

"It's a damn fine car. You guys are really into all this?" he questioned with curiosity.

"Yeah we are. We're taking her for a run tonight. Come along if you want. I'll show you just a little of what it can do." I said raising an eye in challenge. He would die when he really saw us let her go. Going out in it tonight was going to be nothing. It was actually going to be hard to not participate on the weekend. It had been such a long time since we had to stand in the background. But I would enjoy teaching this pretty boy a few life lessons while I waited.

"Ok. So Jasper lets you drive?" Oh god. Small town people geesh. Attractive aside come off it. I drive better than Jasper and my star tats prove it. I have one for every major win I've had.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. It's my car too. Once you get to know me you will know its better not to comment on my driving. Not unless you can put your money where your mouth is and are prepared to compliment later. Just ask Jasper."

My mouth had gotten me into more trouble than I knew what to do with, especially in this area. That was how I met Demetri. Sigh. Six foot racing god. Responsible for my first star and my official entrance into racing society. We had a fiery relationship centered on racing that lasted just six months, but we were fierce friends and people knew not to mess with either of us. I had the mouth and the attitude and 'D' had the muscles and power to put someone in their place. God I was going to miss him.

Edward threw his hands up in surrender. Yeah that's right buddy. This girl can handle this car like breathing air. "Ok sorry. I don't know a single girl that cares about cars. You threw me. I overheard you and Jasper today talking about something in Seattle on the weekend?" Oh good he eavesdrops too, what a keeper.

"Oh yeah, we are going to head into the city and check out some action. Not totally above board, but that's were we will find the serious legal meets. We wont actually be involved in the weekend street sports. Just investigating who's around that we might know, who might know us." I shrugged. I didn't know if I could trust this information with him or not. One word to our parents and Mum would have a fit. She hated the racing world with a passion and only allowed legal helmet wearing comps. Parents are so clueless. Dad knew better, but I was positive he wished he could come with us. He was such a big kid. But he worked on the 'if I don't know, I can't tell her' premise. We worked well within it.

"Well I for one would love to tag along. I think Emmett was pretty interested too" he said as a suggestion. It would make for an interesting weekend this guy might look like a god but he was a green as they came. He might be the big man in Forks, but seriously he had no idea.

"It's not for the faint hearted Edward. You need your wits about you. And you have to listen to what you're told. Its umm an experience, especially your first time" I replied hoping he sort of changed his mind. It didn't matter how damn cute he was, that wouldn't save his arse on any front. Street racers would eat him alive. He screamed innocent, small town guy, which was exactly what he was, even if he didn't think so.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. God could you be more naive, suspicion confirmed!

"Well, it's an illegal situation even if we are just a spectator. Situations can go from plan fun to scary as hell in seconds. But if you follow our rules they are yet to fail us, we will all be fine." I explained. I had to wonder about him. There was no way he was going to follow any of the rules we set. Made me wish for Rosie. "We have a few advantages up our sleeves. Can you listen to what you're told, even if it's by a girl?" I sneered. He would have to listen or he would be trouble with a capital T. We had a police scanner worked into the imac so we would be well warned if the location was tipped, but if they wandered from the car we would have to hope like hell they only worried about themselves.

"I think I can do that," he said with a crooked smirk that was really so attractive it should be illegal. I'm sure he got by just by using his good looks and making girls weak at the knees. Well he'd just stepped into a whole new world and no-one would be holding his hand if the shit hit the fan. But if he thinks he can handle it well then, good luck pretty boy, I bet he's never done a thing wrong in his life. He was practically just a pencil protector away from science club nerd, but judging by his behavior at the moment, seemed to be in denial over it. School was going to be a blast if everyone was like this! I thought sarcastically. God I was going to go insane.

"So what's your deal? Why are you interested?" I questioned. I was curious I had to admit. Why bother if you weren't into this sort of thing normally. It was dangerous as hell, especially this first time. If we didn't know anyone we were sure to be challenged. Not that we would be partaking in the challenge but that would signal our quick exit.

"Honestly, I've been trying to work you two out. And for the life of me I cant get it. So thought if I tagged along I would work it out. Plus we like cars as well." he shrugged. Was he kidding me? Not much to work out sweetie. I'm an open book pretty much. Screwed because I had to share a womb with Jasper!

"Well there isn't much to work out on me. I love speed, hence the car and bikes. I like to sing for fun only because it's a good creative outlet for me. It helps balance out the other parts of my life. The serious side to life." I answered nonchalant as possible. Why was I telling him this? Just because those green eyes were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen didn't mean I had to word vomit my whole life out to him. Get it together Is.

"There's a serious side?" he questioned raising his eyebrows. I snorted.

Was he kidding me?

"Yes of course. I don't keep a perfect GPA by sitting on my arse now do I? I want med school, but for the moment I'm happy to enjoy the ride. I don't have to study too hard right now with high school so while my GPA doesn't suffer I can't see it as being a problem to actually enjoy life. I have the next way too many years to be super serious Izzy" I glared at him.

I got the feeling he wasn't expecting that answer from me. But if he thought that I was a slacker at school he had another thing coming. I was competitive as all hell. I would be maintaining that GPA without issue. When I walked into mostly AP classes that first day he was going to be put in his place without a doubt.

"That's one way to look at it I guess" he answered legging it back inside. I watched him walk away, what a view. You know if the boy kept his damn mouth shut he'd be close to perfect. On the other hand perhaps it was a good thing he was a prissy, arrogant so and so, I'd have a hard time not jumping him otherwise, especially living in such close proximity. I knew his type though - he's grown up thinking he's better than everyone, no way that'll change now so I guess I wont be having any trouble with that. He certainly knew how to rub me up the wrong way though. Hmm thoughts of Edward rubbing me in _any_ way are definitely not helping right now. Pull yourself together girl!

And besides even if Edward wasn't such a poncy arse it would never happen anyway. I mean look at him, he's like some sort of freakin Greek god or something. And then look at me, I mean I know I'm not ugly, I have some redeeming features and there has always been at least one or two guys around that have shown some interest in the past but there's no way we were even close to being in the same league. I knew the score, and that was fine with me, let Edward think what he wants about me and my abilities, I'll soon prove him wrong. As for now the boy could definitely use some time to chill out and loosen up a little. It was the holidays after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews and alerts and stuff..:)

BIG thanks to chloe as usual..:)

Chapter Four

________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I sat back dressed in my designer jeans and button down, waiting for what I thought would be forever - what is it with chicks taking so long to get ready anyway - only to catch Bella wondering down the stairs after only about 5 minutes fully dressed and looking like she was set to steal stage and heart. Damn she looked a hell of a lot better than the stupid girls from school who took hours to get ready! Simply put the girl was fine. That long hair just looked like it was spun silk hanging down her back in lazy twists. I was dying to find out if it really was as soft as it looked. I can't stand girls that dye their hair to within an inch of its life. But I couldn't figure her out. She wasn't a bimbo, but with all her interests that weren't exactly Nobel Prize material, she didn't seem like the academic type either, not that it did me any good to mention that to her. I don't think any girl has ever talked to me like that before, most of the time they just stand there batting their fake eyelashes at me. Which was nice and all, and I can't say I didn't go along with some of it but it was hardly intellectually stimulating. But Bella, she definitely knew how to push my buttons, and I was still trying to work out whether that was a good thing or not. I watched her walk to the front door and down the steps. I followed, it was like a magnet pulling me towards her. She was headstrong that was for sure. And that attitude, I didn't quite know what to do with that. Wonder who she gets that from. Jasper seemed more like Felix. But neither of them looked a thing like their parents. I mean sure Tanya had the same creamy skin of Bella but the features were missing and Felix was the large olive skinned Italian. Couldn't see him in either of them. Makes you wonder. The conversation by the car didn't help me in my quest. She was really attempting to scare me maybe? I had seen street racing movies, I knew what would happen, who did she think she was. I could handle it. I would handle it just to prove her wrong.

"Lets get this show on the road!" yelled Bella from the front door. I watched her exchange a few words with her mother mostly about being safe and having fun as my parents came into view. Here we go. When would these little talks stop? For god's sake I was eighteen years old and Emmett was nineteen and leaving for college very soon.

"Boys, Alice" commanded my father. I sighed here we go. We followed him into the kitchen. "Home by midnight. No speeding. Watch out for them, they are new and have no idea about anything in town." I didn't believe for one second either of them needed to be looked after at all. I exchanged a look with Emmett and he seemed on my wavelength. But any girl that looked like Bella was going to need some form of protection whether she was aware of it or not. The boys we went to school with would eat her alive. I didn't like that idea much; I was feeling the odd need to protect her.

"Anything else Daddy?" asked Alice. We always let her get us out of this kind of conversation. The little pixie came in handy sometimes.

"Don't embarrass us" and with that he grabbed a beer and followed Felix out the back door. Well that was the fastest talking to we had ever gotten. We turned and heeled it to the front door and all attempted to bust out at once. Of course my big oaf of a brother pushed us both out of the way. Way to go Emmett.

"Get in" yelled Bella. I couldn't help but feel it was a command and not an offer.

"We can't all go together," said Emmett. "I'll bring the Jeep around and take Alice with me." I nodded.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" questioned Bella raising her eyebrows.

"Um, I'll go with Alice" he replied looking right at her, Bella was shaking her head attempting to hide a laugh. And Alice was jumping up and down on the spot like it was Christmas morning. Here we go. He better keep his bloody hands to himself.

"I'm going to run a full diagnostic Jasper, we can send it to Rosie to check over." said Bella, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Good idea. Especially before the weekend. See you there Is" he said throwing her a sly smirk getting in Emmett's jeep. They often seemed to have silent conversations with each other. God knows what they had cooked up, but I felt like I was stepping into the hornet's nest.

"That's going to be trouble," she mumbled to herself. "You getting in or what?"

Getting in this car was like having a major hard on. It was a complete wet dream. From the outside it looked like sex on wheels, inside I could never have been prepared for it. I had never seen the inside of a machine quite like it. There were buttons and dials I had never seen before and I had no idea.

"Rules are simple Edward. Don't touch a fucking thing and we will be good. Regular seat belt on your side" she motioned as I looked at the harness that they obviously used for racing. God, I hope she knew how to drive this thing as well as she seemed to think she could.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching her pull out a computer cord and a new macbook.

"Diagnostic check of the systems. Want to check it after travelling. It will just do its thing while we drive. Rosie wrote this program a few years ago, helps us keep an eye on things especially after big meets. It will measure and test all the systems and we can pinpoint any issues. We do it regularly, it's especially important after travel or racing. Can you throw this in? The usb is in the glove box, just pull it down" she said handing me the cord.

"Sure," I replied hoping it looked like I knew what I was doing. "They're going to beat us there you know"

She laughed. It sounded like bells tinkling in my ear; it was the single best sound I had ever heard. "No they wont, I hope you know where we're going" I watched her tap out a few things biting down on her bottom lip in concentration. It was taking all my concentration not to suck on that lip myself. She turned the centre console cover over. It wasn't covering your usual car mess, to be honest I doubt this car had ever seen a mess in its life. She set the laptop up in the clips on the underside and pressed enter and the screen came alive with all sorts of information I couldn't begin to understand. I watched her start a few things, press enter and furrow her eyebrows all the while chewing on that bloody lip. That there could quite easily be my undoing. I was sure she knew what she was doing to me. There was the slight grin that graced the edges of her beautiful mouth every few minutes.

As much as I knew she was enjoying schooling my arse over her superior knowledge of the car I was too curious not to find out all I could about this car.

"What's that?" I asked. I pointed to the gas cylinders.

"Gas" she replied still focused on the screen. Well shit even I knew that. She couldn't give me anything more. Always got to work so hard to get anything out of her. I bet the little minx was enjoying this. "Right let's get out of here. Get ready to hold on Edward, hope you don't have a weak stomach" I could see an evil glint in her eye. My god I'm going to die and be straight in heaven with an angel before I even leave the earth.

"The gas?" I questioned watching her start the car and move us on our way. The thing hummed. It was an amazing car.

"Oh it's used in racing. You get two shots with it, it's a bit of a strategy as to when to use it really, too early or too late and you're fucked. It gives that added kick to your speed. I'm sure you will see us use it at Speed Demon" she replied casting her eyes to the laptop and making her way out to the highway.

"Speed Demon?" I asked. What the hell?

"Big legal weekend of racing in Portland. Jazz and I go every year. Our cousin Rosie will be there and our regular racing crew. It's a pretty full on weekend, camping, drinking, tats, racing. I'm hoping Jazz and I will win enough money that weekend to get us started on a second car. I'm keen to do it all again. Jazz, not so much. But it will give me something to do over the cold winter with Rosie" she said with the biggest beautiful smile I had ever seen. Her eyes were sparkling.

"What sort of money will you need?" god knows what the cost of the car we were currently sitting in was.

"To do it right? Maybe 60 grand or more. But Rosie is in the business so its not exactly going to cost that. If we can do semi ok at Speed Demon we could get half what we need. Dad will chip in the actual cost of the base car like he did with this one. But I'm still looking, I want a Honda Civic or maybe the new Nissan Z, but sort of hoping I can find something for the money that is a step above the base so there isn't as much engine work. So that keeps me looking down the path of the Civic." she shrugged. She shrugged like it was nothing?

"And this cost on this car?" I had to know.

"Running total for a regular joe" she giggled. "Well over hundred grand. But not all at once of course. We start with the basic must have kits. You'll see. And build up from there. You learn to love a car more if you do it as much yourself as you can or slowly. You also learn your car."

"And your cousin. She sounds interesting?" A girl mechanic? I couldn't help the interest in her, it was helping me unlock some of the puzzle.

"Oh she is. Rough as guts. Tells it how it is without a mouth filter. She is pretty much take her as you see her. She commands a lot of attention wherever we go. Of course it helps when you look like Grease monkey Barbie. It drives the men wild. Udub wont know what hit it when she arrives" she said shaking her head with a laugh. So good looks ran in the family. "You ready for this?'

"Do your worst" I offered. Did she really think she was going to scare me with this? Please, I was sure she couldn't really drive the way she seemed to think she could, I'd be fine, probably have to humor her though, this seemed like it was a big deal to her. Maybe pull a few faces on some of the corners if she took them slightly too fast, so she would think she succeeded in scaring me. Let the girl feel good about her hobbies.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you. Remember this is just a little of what she can do. It'll get the blood pumping but its nothing," she warned with a playful smirk.

With that she put her foot down. Holy Hell. Emmett was a good twenty minutes in front of us. And we were on his tail in just five minutes. With a good natured horn he was left in our dust. I swore I saw Jasper laughing his arse off. He must have been because Bella was also having a giggle.

"He just won a bet," she said quietly.

"Huh?" I asked startled. We hadn't really spoken once she put her foot down. I was too busy trying not to let on how terrified I was, at least now I wouldn't have to be faking the scared faces on the corners that she seemed intent on taking whilst trying to break the sound barrier.

"Oh Jasper. Did you spot him laughing his arse off?" she questioned.

"Yeah what was that?" I quickly replied sneaking a look at her face. It was playful and she looked alive. I was sure she'd noticed me trying to hide the fact I was holding on to my seat for dear life while desperately trying to make it look like I wasn't. I knew she wasn't fooled at all, but to her credit she did keep it to herself.

"Jasper would have bet him a tidy sum that I would catch up, and blow past them before we reached the exit" she said with a giggle. "You know men can be really predictable and stupid. From the laugh I'm guessing Jasper won. Emmett learnt a good lesson to not bet against my driving" I had to admit she could handle this car. It was like an extension of her. And whilst initially concerned for my safety, I could see that she read the cars movements and would then adjust her actions accordingly, she actually drove a lot safer than someone going half the speed she was doing. I began to relax slightly and enjoy myself.

"That's a little harsh don't you think" I replied sticking up for mankind everywhere.

"Nope" she answered popping the 'p'. "I believe you thought the same thing before we left. And I recall telling you we would not only beat them to our destination but that is just a fraction of what this baby can do." I had to admit I would love to see what it could really do, but I also knew I had no chance of actually finding out for myself. I got the feeling that while they shared this car with each other it wouldn't be shared with us at all. Can't say I blame her. How many teens could handle a hundred grand's worth of motor vehicle.

"What do you drive Edward?" she questioned. I groaned. This wasn't going to go down well.

"A Volvo" I answered hanging my head. I loved my car. But it was not this car that's for sure. She laughed. She actually laughed at me. I think if we had been outside she would have been doubled over.

"A Volvo?" she questioned. "Like granny drives?" Her expression was one of total disbelief and amusement.

"No. And watch it, my car is fucking excellent if you don't mind" I replied sticking up for Volvo drivers the world over.

"No Edward, this car is fucking excellent," she laughed again. "Wait until Jasper finds out" she giggled. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I knew this news wouldn't go over well. But she was right this car was fucking excellent.

I did have to admit I was impressed, but I wasn't telling her that. Her ego was larger than mine! As we drove through Port Angeles she slowed to the speed limit and followed my directions to the club without an issue. Nice to see she could take instructions! I watched her check her computer while we waited for the others to show up. It took them a good ten minutes to arrive.

"Holy Hell" yelled Emmett getting out of the Jeep. "You left us for dust. I love that car"

Bella smirked at him, while Jasper was still laughing.

"I told you," he said with a smile.

"How much Jasper?" asked Bella with amusement crossing her eyes.

"Just the costs of tonight" Jasper defended. "Thought I would go easy on him"

Bella laughed a deep throaty laugh. "Well be thankful Emmett, his last bet he won well over five grand" Emmett's eyes widened. We were out of our depth with these two.

"How did it run?" questioned Jasper.

"As perfect as usual. No problems at all." answered Bella.

"Good good" he answered. Eyeing the car with lust? I guess if you were going to lust for a car this was the one to lust for.

Inside the club it was like a Forks high reunion. I groaned as we walked past the likes of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. They leered at both Emmett and I. But I also watched them take in Jasper and Bella with interest. Both of them seemed oblivious to the attention, but I'm also sure that Jasper was aware of the commotion he could command if he wanted too. Alice sure seemed aware as he ushered her through the club with his hand on the small of her back. I bit back the need to say anything, it was innocent enough. But they walked through like they owned the place, not stopping until we found a table where we could all sit together. I took a place beside Bella. I had this strange compulsion to look out for her with all these guys around. Once Tyler and Mike got an eyeful of her it was all over. They seemed to be able to worm their way into the pants of anyone.

"Well I'm going to go and get my name on the list, anyone else interested?" asked Bella looking towards us all.

"No but I'll come with you?" I offered. I wouldn't let her out of my sight.

"Edward I'm going to walk right over there, read a song list and put my name down, I don't need a chaperone." she said as she looked down her nose at me.

"Fine" I huffed as I watched her swing her hips as she walked away. If she wanted to go out and cope with the Forks male population on her own she could be my guest.

"Oh Ed" laughed Jasper slapping me on the back.

"Its Edward, Jasper" I retorted in a deadly tone. God I hated nicknames!

"Do you want some advice?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not particularly" I replied not actually thinking that I was going to get a choice.

"She doesn't need someone to look after her. Believe me. Her driving should have taught you that."

"But you don't know the type that lives around here. They are going to eat up that attitude act she has going on and spit her back out again." It was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Jasper laughed at me. "It's not an act. Believe me when I tell you that she wont be falling for anyone without her eyes open. And while she might have no idea that she is any guys wet dream she isn't stupid or innocent either."

"Are you trying to tell me she has no idea how she looks?" Come off it. She traded on everything from her looks, to her bike - which I couldn't wait to see her on by the way, to that car.

"No idea at all. In fact she thinks compared to Mum or Rosie that she is plain by comparison. She is totally wrong of course, but its just the differences she sees between the blond model type and her girl next door look" he explained. "If you think she looks good in that car, you wait until you see her up there" he motioned to the stage. "Now if you don't mind I'm going up to the bar to try and find my dick!" I had to laugh at him. It did sound like a gossip session we were having. I quite liked Jasper. He was good people.

Bella returned with a scowl on her beautiful face that I couldn't help but find some amusement in. She should have taken me.

"I told you I would have gone with you," I laughed looking over her shoulder as Mike Newton stared over at her. I shot him a look that said 'fuck off that's mine'. It didn't stop him from looking, but at least he stopped following her over here.

"God that guy is an arse. Do you know what he said to me?" she said speaking to the whole table.

"I could imagine," said Alice rolling her eyes. "He is a total tool with no idea. He also doesn't take no for answer either" Poor Alice had the 'saying no to Mike' experience branded in her brain from overuse, I think Emmett and I had a go at Mike daily when it came to Alice.

Bella laughed at that. "Well he is in for a shock. I'm very good at saying the word" Jasper was almost doubled over in his chair with tears of laughter rolling down his face. Bella took one look at him and threw her empty paper cup at him with a smirk. "Shut up Jasper."

We all spoke for a while. Bella and Jasper seemed to be in their element here away from the house and their parents. We found out that Jasper liked photography and was quite good at it and that they both enjoyed their cars and bikes and were missing home a great deal. We shared a bit about ourselves. Alice's love of fashion and her want to go into design, Emmetts football team start for college in the fall and my seriousness as it was referred to by my loving family. Of course Bella found that rather amusing. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hands in my pockets, leaned back on the chair and took in the scene around us. We were quite the popular target for eyes tonight. I winked at a few tables. Serious. I don't see it. I could be as laid back as I wanted. I caught Bella's smirk as her name was called.

I couldn't help but follow that cute little arse with my eyes as she climbed the stage. Those skinny jeans would be the death of me. Her face was alive with excitement.

"Hi Club Moon, I'll be with you for the next four songs, it seems everyone is feeling a little shy tonight" she said. I got the shock of my life. People usually got up sang the song and sat back down again. She seemed to own the stage.

"I'm going to start out with something slow. Pink's "Mean" I watched her nod to the booth and stand in front of the microphone holding it on each side with both her hands and sing out the song. I think I spoke for Alice, Emmett and myself when I said "Wow" and sat there with my mouth hanging open. It was pitch perfect. If you didn't know better you would think it actually was Pink. She thanked everyone between songs as people clapped.

"Ok let's get vintage for this next one. Nothing wrong with a classic!" This time she took more control of the stage and belted out Guns 'n' Roses Sweet Child O'mine. She continued on with another vintage classic as she called it, Never There by Cake. I had to admit I had never heard it, but you could tell she really enjoyed singing it and then she rounded out her fourth song with Katy Perrys I Kissed a Girl. The whole club seemed alive, I had never seen the place so interested in who was on stage. Mostly people watched and laughed at their own people and that was the extent of it, but all eyes were on the stage. When she finished everyone was on their feet clapping, whistling and asking for another one. She looked to the booth were the club owner had come out to see what was going on and he nodded.

"Thank you" she gushed, blushing a beautiful shade of red. "Lets go back to Pink's Funhouse" At the end she thanked everyone and walked down with a huge smile on her face and walked back over to us oozing confidence. Which was deserved. Holy Hell. She was sexy as hell up on that stage and I was not the only one to notice it either. Her interesting mix of songs seemed to have something for everyone. Unfortunately I noticed Tyler and Mike and pretty much every guy in the place were all looking over at her as if she certainly had something for them. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I didn't like that thought at all. Not one bit.

I'm on holidays for the next two weeks, going home to the lovely warmth and sunshine of queensland. It will be a nice change from the victorian winter, but I'm the sick type that actually enjoys winter hehe. While I will be writing and working with chloe while I'm away I wont post anything until I get home...I think...will have to see...my trip home is already seeming very full..:)

have a great two weeks everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

BPOV

I rolled over to see the sun streaming through the window the next day. I had to jump out of bed quickly to check that it actually was the sun. I almost grabbed Jaspers camera to document the day. We had not seen the sun since we arrived and the rain was down right depressing. I was continually assured we would get used to it! The sun made me think of my bike and I immediately was grabbing my torn jeans, tight black tee and my leather riding jacket. Got to take advantage of the sun while its here. Some time to myself would be nice too. Living with all these people was really taking its toll, and it had only been a few days! I knew that for my sanity I was going to have to get out as often as possible and now was the perfect opportunity.

"Where are you off to?" questioned Jasper his voice thick with sleep.

"A ride into town, the sun is out Jasper. The sun!" I said excitedly as I skipped over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Did you want some company?" he asked looking at me through just one open eye. I had to laugh at him.

"Nar, some time to myself would be nice. I'm going to go in and find some coffee, buy the latest street machine magazine and bask in the sunshine beside my dream bike" I cheered. I watched Jasper groan and roll over and I laughed to myself. That was usually me. I wasn't a morning person at all, but I think it had something to do with the sun. I was used to the long cold dark winters back home, the endless days of snow, ice on the roads and shoveling the drive to get out for the day, but Forks and it's rain was driving me insane. It was going to be a great day I could feel it.

I was bounding down the stairs before I knew it. Boots in place, riding jacket over my arm and helmet in hand.

"And where are you off to young lady?" questioned my father over the morning newspaper. Amusement flickered across his face. He knew, my old man was just wishing he could go too.

"For a ride Daddy" I answered kissing his cheek. "The sun is out. I'm off for some good coffee and the latest mag"

"There's a great coffee house right in the centre of town," he yelled at me as I took off towards my bike. I tied my hair in a pony tail down low, threw my jacket on hiding my hair under it, helmet in place and climbed on.

I kicked my bike to life and I listened to the roar, I loved this thing. It felt like it had been forever since I had gotten it out.

I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going, just enjoying the breeze in my face and actually looking at this strange place we now called home. It really was very beautiful. And the forest did remind me of home. I would be forever happy when Rosie also made her way down towards us, I was missing her so much. Alice was fun, but she really was a little on the young side for me. I knew we would always be friends, but I would be waiting for her to outgrow the sleepover stage of life. It wasn't like I had never slept at a friends house before, but it was more crashing on someone couch because I was wasted or because we had been out way too late racing. I had never done or wanted to do the clique sleepover! Emmett was turning out to be quite the funny bastard. I could see the jokes coming thick and fast when we got to know each other properly. And then there was Edward. I didn't quite know what to make of him. He was insanely attractive and protective even. More so than Jasper. I had to admit that I liked it more than I should. But at the same time he was also a pain in the arse. Cocky as all hell. I was getting to know how to handle him, a few sharp comments thrown out there every now and then seemed to keep him in line. Plus it was fun finding out what makes him tick! Not sure how much he appreciated it but he seemed to give as good as he got which surprised me. He had more guts than I initially gave him credit for. We could probably become friends if he gave up on his condescending ways. The weekend would definitely be interesting. I just had to work on the plan to get us out of the house for Friday night.

I rode my bike for a good hour, really just enjoying the speed and the area before I headed into town to look for the coffee house. It was easy to find. There was a coffee house and a diner, it wasn't like there was a lot of choice. I sighed. At least there was an open outdoor table. I watched a group of teens, I guess my age playing around with a football and laughed to myself at them. I had never really had friends like that, the type that just hung out. We were always doing something with cars or Rosie, it often made it hard to relate to people my own age. Thank god I had Jasper.

I stalked towards the open table and watched them watch me from behind my helmet visor. I started peeling off gloves and jackets and finally my helmet. I watched them take in my appearance and clearly they were shocked. Here we go again with the small town views. I shook my head to myself and climbed onto the bench as the waitress asked for my black coffee order. Content to ignore the stares from those outside I opened my magazine and was quickly sucked into the world of new brake systems for my new car. Every now and again I would look up to the sky and enjoy the sun on my face and then look around and people watch. It was interesting to imagine what they were thinking. Clearly some people had issues with getting dressed in the mornings, some of the fashion was tragic at best. Short skirts and tight tops with more makeup than I regularly wore on stage! It was ten in the morning for god sake!

"You're new in town right?" a high-pitched nasal voice spoke beside me. She was clearly young.

I looked up slowly and nodded. Taking in her appearance. Tight barely there skirt, shirt to match and hair going in every direction. There was more makeup on this girl than in my makeup drawer in the bathroom. Tragic I said to myself in a singsong voice.

"I'm Jessica, by the way" she added.

"Hi Jessica. I'm Bella Denali" I replied guessing that being rude and sarcastic wasn't really my best option right at the moment.

"Oh your Dad's the new doctor right?" she was obviously head of the find out the gossip brigade.

"Yep he sure is." I replied wishing I could just go back to reading my magazine and dreaming of what I would do first to the car.

"Well, we'll be seniors together" she said taking a seat. "I saw you sing last night, you're pretty good"

"Thanks. Its a bit of a hobby, just fun." I replied as I watched her call over her friends. I groaned as I took in Mike Newton. His was a face I was unlikely to forget for all the wrong reasons of course.

"Hey everyone this is Bella, she is Dr Denali's daughter. You know the new doctor," she said raising her eyebrows. What was that about? I nodded Hello at them all and she continued. "That's Lauren, Angela, Ben and Mike"

"Hey" was my brilliant answer, while Mike took up residence in the seat beside me. I actually thought he was going to sit in my lap he got so close. This guy was a tool. He was seriously sending out the creepy vibes.

"Well it looks like you fell right from the heavens just to brighten my morning" he said leering at me. I was really fighting the urge to not laugh in his face. Was he serious?

"Sure I did" I replied sarcastically while moving away. Jessica was giving me a clear look of disgust. Just what I need. Jealous girlfriends. She could have him and his lame-ass pick up lines, I certainly wouldn't be fighting her for him. EW!

I flinched as I felt hands rest on my shoulders and start stroking my neck. Oh my god who now!

"Good morning Edward" they all said at the same time. I groaned and hung my head forward. What happened to my quiet morning to myself? Away from the house, the family and the insanely attractive arse.

"You left before I woke up Bella" he said in the voice that was just driving me nuts. Of course I did Derward, the sun was out!

"And?" I replied in a 'cut the shit' tone. Was he really staking a claim? Of all the arrogant things to say in front of people. People who were all watching us carefully. Lauren was trying to kill me with her eyes. I really didn't need this. Thanks Edward.

"I would have come with you for breakfast" he replied flashing me a crooked grin while he moved my chair out and picked me up taking my seat and placing me on his lap. I took the opportunity to pinch him on the inside of his thigh. Hard. I smirked as I saw him wince slightly. If that's how he wanted to play it then I would play right back, and at the moment no matter how pissed I was at him, Edward was actually helping in the 'Mike leave me the fuck alone' quest I was on. But the town gossip squad staring at me whilst on the lap of Edward Cullen was definitely not good, despite the tingles and warmth I was feeling as he stroked my arm. For the love of all that is holy, not now!

"Oh you looked so peaceful and pleased with yourself asleep this morning, I didn't have the heart to wake you up to the cold harsh reality of the day" I smirked kissing his cheek and getting up. I mentally swiped my forehead. "Cut the shit," I whispered in his ear as I made my way inside for another coffee chuckling to myself at his shocked expression. I surveyed the damage my little comment had. The boys were having a good laugh, but I was surprised I didn't keel over with the intensity of the death stares Lauren and Jessica were shooting my way. I shook my head. That boy had no idea who he was playing with. My growing issues aside he was going to have to be put in his place the hard way. He didn't actually think I was going to let him get away with that little comment did he?

As I walked back outside I could hear the familiar roar of my car. It must have gotten the better of Jasper. I knew he wouldn't take my word for it. I sauntered up and took up my place on the bonnet. It was where I always sat when we were at meets. Staking my claim and all. Ownership was important especially when you were a girl.

"I told you so!" I sung looking at Jasper with a big shit-eating grin on my face.

"Never said I didn't believe you. But I just wanted to check" he said, I was laughing.

"Sure Jasper, you keep telling yourself that."

"What's going on over there?" he motioned to Edward and his friends. I recounted the morning events so far and Jasper was doubled over in laughter.

"He will learn" Yes but how long is that going to take.

"Yeah the hard way by the looks of it" I laughed. I did feel a little bad, but the boy needed to be put in his place. The last thing I needed here was the summer slut tag before school even started and at the rate this place was going, the slut tag was never going to be true. There was no one of particular interest at all. Well practically no-one but that was a non-issue.

I groaned as Mike walked over. Here we go. I raised my eyebrows at Jasper. 'Mike' I mouthed and the light switched on as he remembered last night.

"That's one hell of a car" Mike said in a loud voice. Attention caught by all.

"Thanks" I replied knowing full well he was speaking to Jasper. Jasper was having one of his famous silent laughs. He loved watching guys who have no idea attempt car speak and then be shut down by me.

"What is it man?" Mike asked again. I caught Edwards eye and I never would of expected him to encourage me especially after what I had just done to him, but I could see the same amusement in his eyes as in Jaspers silent laugh so I answered the question.

"Nissan GTR, anything but the factory model, wouldn't you say Edward. Jasper and I worked on her from the ground up. She would blow your mind" I answered nonchalant. I watched Mike's mouth hit the floor. He was catching flies. But being male he of course didn't disappoint.

"This is Jasper by the way, my twin" everyone quickly introduced themselves to Jasper. The girls were _very_ eager to make themselves known to my brother.

"You're telling me that you made this car?" questioned Mike. Arh Mike you stupid small-minded boy.

"That's what I'm telling you, I drive it better than Jasper does" Jasper stood beside me nodding and Edward was laughing.

"I've had the pleasure Mike," he added walking over with my things in hand. Aww now that was sort of sweet. I could feel an 'I'm sorry' coming on from him later. Bugger, just when I wanted to keep the 'bitch' facade going. Too bad I'm a sucker for apologies.

"Well" said Mike walking up and attempting to sit beside me on the hood of the car "Maybe I might get the pleasure as well." Ew, I think he actually tried to leer at me with that sentence, way to work in the double entendre there buddy, real smooth.

Not likely.

"What the fuck are you doing. Nobody sits on the hood of this car but me" I exclaimed. "If we wanted dents Jasper would sit on it"

"Back away from the car" added Jasper in a menacing tone. You would be crazy to go against Jasper when he used that tone. Edward leaned on the side of the car enjoying the scene as we tormented Mike some more. I winked at Edward and I watched him laugh at me.

I walked over to my table after that and Jasper was showing Mike some of the finer points of the car, while Jessica and Lauren hung on every word he said. I rolled my eyes at the image. As if they understood any of what he just said. I knew Jasper, it would be technical and over the top just so Mike looked like a loser in front of the girls. Sometimes I really loved my brother.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before" said Edward taking up the seat beside me this time.

"Oh, um thanks" I answered surprised for once. "But I'm not sure I forgive you for that yet. I'm barely here a week and you have singlehandedly made me seem like a bed hopping tramp." I teased nudging him with my shoulder.

"Well I can't take all the credit for that, I believe your performance earlier didn't really do anything to dispel that assumption." he replied with a smirk. "But really I didn't mean any harm, just wanted Mike to leave you alone. We know what he is like. He is relentless with Alice" he quietly explained. I have to admit that my heart sank a bit when I heard him say those words. Of course he didn't mean anything by it, he was just looking out for me like a sister. I had secretly hoped it was because of something more but I knew that wasn't likely. I couldn't blame him for the fact that he was way out of my league though and his apology seemed genuine, for the first time I found myself quite liking the boy. He was being sweet and caring and everything his looks told me he should be. Or could be if he really wanted to. See I knew if he stopped being a jerk, we could get along just fine.

"Thanks, I'm sorry too. My mouth gets me in all sorts of trouble, but you should know I can handle the Mikes of the world without 'Edward the Protector' around," I added looking in his beautiful green eyes for the first time knowing I was going to be lost in them. They were deep pools filled with emotion that I couldn't understand. I think he was being honest, heartfelt and was really trying to do me a favour with the whole Mike thing. I would have to try and react better next time.

"We're having a bonfire tonight. You and Jasper should come along. Emmett will be there too. Alice wont be, but that's Dads rule". Poor Alice, sucks to be the youngest.

"Sure maybe I can show Emmett what its like to be on the inside of the car," I giggled and leaned into Edward. I fucking giggled. What the hell? I was in serious trouble here especially if Edward was going to be nice to me. I caught Jasper raising his eyebrows at the display. Great, I would be hearing about this. Oh well who cares.

The afternoon wore on. SLOWLY. After we left the coffee shop I set to work buffing out the scuffmarks on the car and talking to Dad about my bike ride before he left for the hospital. I watched the envious stares of Edward and Emmett as I conversed with my father. I got the feeling that Carlisle while a wonderful person wasn't quite like my father. Who was laid back and casual as a parent, not that it meant we hadn't been in trouble over the years. We so had. The fights over the tattoos and piercings I thought would lead to my father's heart attack at way too young of an age. But to his credit he let it go as a phase and only made me promise to make sure all the ink could be hidden under clothes so that it didn't detract from my dreams. The only ink I ever intended to get was my small winning stars. The next few I intended to have placed just below the pants line. Hopefully before the summer was over.

Mid afternoon I leant into Edwards bedroom door. "So, bonfire tonight?"

"Yep, wear a swimsuit, but bring some warmer clothes for after dark, it may be summer but it will still cool down a bit down there once the sun is gone" he said smiling at me.

"Is this just a reason to see me in a bikini Cullen?" I retorted sarcastically, raising my eyebrows.

"What if I said yes?" he questioned in a tone that was way over confident.

"I would say I hope you like what you see, but that's as close as you will get" I sung as I walked up the hall.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to love it" he yelled out. I walked into mine and Jaspers room shaking my head. Was that flirting? Or was he being an arse? It was really quite hard to tell the difference sometimes. But the flirting was fun. I just had to remember that it was just flirting for him, he was probably using me as practise so he didn't lose his touch over the holidays. It wouldn't do to read any further into it than that, otherwise I couldn't guarantee I wouldn't attempt to maul him in the hallway. And unreciprocated mauling is just plain embarrassing.

I spent quite some time digging around for my swimsuit. I didn't want to do the string thing knowing some of the boys that would no doubt be in attendance tonight. I finally laid my hands on a black halter bikini with short boy leg style bottoms.

"Good choice" said Jasper sauntering in.

"You think?" I questioned sarcastically. "I'm not stupid enough to go with a string around this place. You coming tonight?"

"Nar, Alice isn't allowed down to the bonfires until she turns seventeen, thought I would keep her company tonight" he said innocently. Sure!

"Jasper please be careful with Alice. She is young and you are… well you are you!" Over confident, experienced and ready to go in for the kill! I finished for myself.

"It's not like that. I actually really like her. She is pretty cool." he replied. OK. Didn't expect that answer ever.

"Still watch it. She isn't like me. Edward and Emmett will kick your arse and I wouldn't blame them for it. In fact I may just join in. Just let her grow up a bit before you start pulling any of your moves ok?" I warned. I loved that stupid knucklehead, and I didn't want to see him get the crap kicked out of him even if he ended up deserving it. As Jasper turned to leave I yelled. "Hey we are set for Friday night too. Mum is even happy for us to stay the night. Emmett is checking out some housing for next year on Saturday morning and I'm going to do some school shopping, so we are leaving bright and early Friday morning and we have to be home by Saturday dinner." He nodded and said nothing else. What the fuck? I actually had to go and see the OB/GYN so that our excuse sounded good. No 'thanks for organising the weekend sis'? I had half a mind to tell him to shove it and come up with an excuse himself. Lucky for Jasper I needed my birth control shot and to have all my records transferred, so there were plausible reasons to head into Seattle and Mum didn't argue, but Dad asked me when we were on our own what we were really up to. He was good about it and not surprised. Asked us not to race, but was providing me with a five grand roll from our race account in case we didn't end up with a choice. Dad knew we could end up challenged and it would be better to not rock the boat too much if that happened. It was just insurance. I was still hopeful people would know us and not bother us too much.

I met Edward and Emmett downstairs at about four in the afternoon. We all yelled out bye and I told Jasper that I was taking the car. I received a grumbled whatever for my effort. He was going to be fun for the weekend wasn't he? Maybe I would have to see if I could have Alice come with us. It wasn't a good idea with her feelings for Jasper but seeing my twin upset wasn't good either.

"Jasper's not coming?" questioned Emmett.

"Nope. He's in a mood. He will get over it" I hoped. "I'm driving"

"Hell yeah" yelled Emmett.

I had to put Edward in the back seat there was just no way that Emmett was fitting back there. Edward was not impressed with the seating arrangement and made it very known as we headed in the direction of LaPush. I earned myself a woohoo from Emmett out the open car window when I put my foot down and all I could do was laugh and wink at Edward in the rear vision mirror. I fishtailed it with a tyre scream as we entered the gravel carpark, Edward even expected it but Emmett was really shocked. All I could do was snicker. It was way too easy to have fun with these two, especially if it was at their expense. Rose was going to have a field day when she made it down here.

"So" said Edward into my neck as we walked towards the bonfire pit, his warm breath giving me goosebumps. GOD! Stop it! "I'm going to be all over you tonight ok"

"Ok?" I replied giving him a quizzical please explain look, trying to look calm while inside I was practically jumping up and down.

"Mike" Oh. Right. Of course that was it, he didn't want me but no-one else could have me. Boys are such cavemen.

"Edward I can look after myself. I know right where to kick him if he gets out of control and I'm pretty good with the witty bitting comebacks in case you forgot. He will get the picture. And while I appreciate your help, please, please don't go overboard. Those girls this morning looked like they were about ready to claw out my eyes!"

He threw his hands up. "Alright. But make sure you stay near me or Em. Its not just Mike you should be worried about."

I sighed and shook my head. God Damn. "I'm not the type that needs knights in shining armor Edward. It's really sweet, but just back off a bit ok. I have dealt with and put up with men a thousand times worse than the little boys around here ok. Believe me when I say I will not fall for any of their shit" Weedy boys with no idea didn't really do it for me. I like my men in fast cars, with lots of muscles and with panty dropping smiles. Well at least Edward had two of the three. What the hell? Down girl.

When we got to the pit, boys I guess from school were busy trying to get the fire started for later in the night. I spread out the blanket we bought with us and decided a swim now was better than waiting for later. I got the feeling that it was going to cool down quick once that sun went down.

"Hey Emmett, come for a swim" I yelled.

"You're on Denali" and before I knew it he had scooped me over his shoulder and was making a beeline for the shore.

I was laughing so hard I could barely yell at him. "Put me down Em."

"Sure" he replied with an evil smirk and dropped me into about five foot of water and my god it was cold.

"Holy Shit, its cold" I squealed having to swim back to Emmett and cling on as my head was barely out of the water at this depth. Emmett held onto me finding my height amusing. Maybe he enjoyed that I was kind of in a hard spot because he continued to make sure I went under. I was at his mercy. Not something I enjoyed despite the laugher that we were sharing. But that was Emmett, he was a bigger kid at heart than Jasper. When we got out he carried me piggyback so that I didn't have to get sand on my feet. He finished it off by dumping me on the blanket in Edwards lap.

"About time you got wet Eddie" I giggled as I dripped all over him and wrung out my hair just to be a pain.

Oops. He growled at me. I went to move off him and he caught me around the waist. "Don't call me Eddie" he whispered into my ear. Cue the shivers. Damn body.

"What are you going to do if I do? Eddie" I challenged. I was kind of wondering. But I couldn't help myself when I added the Eddie. There goes my mouth again.

He flipped me over and pinned me to the blanket. "It will happen when you least expect it Bella" On the inside I was screaming 'oh yes please' on the outside I rolled my eyes and pushed him off looking for my towel. "I love the bikini by the way," he added with a wink and that damn panty dropping cute crooked grin. I was in a world of trouble here, I couldn't even keep up the witty banter. Hell I was just pleased I'd managed to spit out some words without drooling. Edward without a shirt was very distracting.

Just after dark the beer was broken out, I only had one seeing as I had my baby in the car park and warned the troublesome Cullens that puking in my car would result in death! I took my beer and sat by the fire on a log just watching the pretty colours in the flames, minding my own business and actually kind of enjoying being here for the first time since we moved. I should have known it wouldn't last long!

I felt someone sit on either side of me. I tried to ignore it as best I could. Until the nasal voice started.

"Just so you know, Edward is off the market" said Jessica.

"Oh really, well perhaps you should be having this conversation with Edward, he doesn't seem to be aware of this imaginary girlfriend you've created for him." I retorted. I was trying to think ahead of my mouth and took a long swallow of my beer in the hopes they would give up. I wasn't so lucky.

"I know you think you're hot with the car and the bike, plus the singing, but Lauren and I, we rule this little group of fun. And Edward is out of your league" she said in an icy tone. Was she serious? I think she actually thought I would be either impressed or scared by her little spiel. I was really trying not to laugh in her face. But one look at her serious and worried expression and I was gone.

I laughed right at her. "Are you serious? I hate to tell you this honey, but you have no idea who you're messing with and if you would like to stay pretty I would back the hell off. I'm sure you've been the 'big girl on campus' in your little group for a while now and get your kicks bossing your little bitches around, but you don't know me, I'm not one of them and you can't tell me what to do. Or who to do for that matter if that was the case here, which it's not. In fact from now on you don't even talk to me, got it? And if you would like to discuss who isn't worthy I would be starting with the pair of you"

I got up and walked away from them, leaving them with their mouths hanging open behind me. I shook my head, stupid small-minded girls with no idea. I went to sit down on the blanket between Emmett and Edward. "That was fun," I muttered. They both laughed.

Once they settled down I sighed and leaned into Edward, kind of wishing he was Jasper. Jasper would have been telling me they were nothing.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded but didn't say anything. It was going to be a long year if all the girls were going to hate me. The joy of having a twin, was that you always had at least one friend on the first day of school no matter what was said about you. I could only imagine what was going to be said about me now before school even started.

Sorry for the delay everyone...but I did have a good holiday thanks to those wondering..:)

I also managed to write, so I have some chapters ready to add and thanks for the jasper suggestion it actually worked well for where I was up to in the story. So watch out for it.

Big thanks to Chloe as usual. I couldnt do this without her..:)

ENJOY


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing..:(

sorry for the hold up people, really i've just been lazy..:) hehe

no ok, I had two precious birthday girls this last month...three and six including the big 6th birthday party that all prep kids seemed to have to have..:) hehe...the things u do for your kids.

Thanks to everyone commenting, I am reading them all and loving that people are following the story.

Big thanks to Chloe once again.:)

Chapter Six

BPOV

After the bonfire Jasper and I spent most of our week conversing with Rosie over the computer while I searched in vain for my new car. I was being fussy and I knew it, as much as I wanted a car that was mine, leaving the GTR to Jasper was going to hurt in a big way. I loved that car. Rosie even suggested looking for another GTR if that was the case and I had to admit I wouldn't mind. But there was nothing around that was right.

On Thursday night I was sitting with my laptop in the family room searching a new site that I had just found when my father leant over the back of the couch.

"Hi Daddy," I said smiling up at him. "How was work?" He was working long hours this week. He was tired, he had dark circles under his eyes. He really needed to sleep. I think in a way staying with the Cullens was wearing on him too. If we were in our house I know he would have spent more time being quiet and resting. It worried me a little. I was Daddy's girl that was for sure.

"Its ok honey. What have you found there?" he questioned pointing to the GTR that was on screen. "I thought you wanted something different?"

"Not sure now. It looks ok for the money though doesn't it?" I said looking at his face to gauge his reaction.

"Yes, not too bad, but we would have to wait for Rose before we did anything. Are you sure you want to do the same car again?" He was looking me right in the eye.

"I don't know. I guess not, but I'm kind of worried I wont love a new car as much as I love the GTR. But I know before college that Jasper and I will need a car each." I shrugged.

"Well you know you can have whatever you want for your base, just like last time." I smiled at him and sat up to give him a hug. He really was the best father I could have asked for.

"I love you Daddy" I felt him smile and squeeze a little harder before he walked into the kitchen to find Mum.

When I got up Friday morning we could see the frame of our house taking shape out the Cullens front window. It was going to be one hell of a house. Mum had outdone herself this time. It looked like there would be a guest wing instead of a guest house kind of like what we had shared in Alaska so that would be nice when everyone came to visit. Good for Aunt Irena too who we still had not heard from and I knew mum was getting really worried. It's the longest we had ever gone without hearing from her. I could see where the floor to ceiling windows would go; they would be stunning set almost into the forest that was around the site.

"Its looking good isn't it?" said Mum standing beside me with two cups of coffee, motioning out the window at the house.

I nodded. "It really is going to be beautiful mum."

"What time are you leaving?" she asked.

"My appointment is at two, so I would like to get on the road soon. Get that part over with. Then I need to hit some shops for back to school clothes" I replied looking at her. She smiled softly.

"Are you sure you're ok to deal with the doctor on your own?" She seemed concerned.

I shrugged. "Just routine. It should be fine. It's the doctor you picked out"

"Ok Honey I just worry that's all. Remember to make sure you get appropriate clothes for school won't you. Ring me after your appointment and Isabella - no racing" she cautioned.

"Yes Mum", they were always so easy to fool.

An hour later we were walking out the door. Dad snuck up behind me and placed a five grand roll in my pocket. I looked him in the eye and nodded. He knew we wouldn't use it unless we were left with no choice. "Be safe" he whispered.

I threw the keys at Jasper while I climbed in the back with Edward while I gave Emmett the front. I had never been in the back of my own car. It's an odd feeling.

"Bye Alice, I promise to find those jeans you want. Next time sweetie" I called out the window as Jasper pulled away. Carlisle and Esme were standing strong on Alice's has to be seventeen rule. Poor girl. I promised I would go on a Mum sponsored shopping trip before we went to school. It would be kind of nice to spend the time with our mothers together anyway.

"Here Jasper, there is a Seattle playlist on my ipod and when we get going I will start giving our two novice friends here the rules for the night." I said with a smirk. I tossed the five grand roll into the centre console.

"Dad give you that from our account?" He questioned.

"Insurance just in case we get challenged and are left with no choice" I replied as he pulled us out onto the highway.

"Woot" said Emmett, "What's that for?"

Jasper nodded at me in the rear vision mirror. It was time to fill them in on our rules.

"Ok guys you need to listen and listen good. I'm not being a bitch but things can easily go from fantastic fun to a fucking shit fight in seconds. The best piece of advice I can give you is to keep your mouth shut. Under no circumstance do you engage anyone in anyway. Jasper and I have no idea who we might find tonight that we know, or what will happen when we get there. Em the five grand is our race buy in money. Its insurance, we don't race illegals but we may not be given a choice tonight because we will be somewhere we don't belong. It's safer for us all to accept the race if we are challenged than talk our way out of it. There will be people there just like us, into watching illegal but only wanting legal races. That's who we are looking for. The worst thing you can do is go all angsty, moody fucking boy. You will get yourself killed." I eyed Edward as I said the words. Boy was going to have to check his caveman act at the door.

"We follow simple rules. Phones always on, make sure you can hear them ring. If we all get separated its our only way to reconnect. Don't panic at all. They can smell fear a mile away. Run if you're not near the car if the cops show, under no circumstance are you to worry about anyone else. If we have police issues we will be warned. Not only do we have a police scanner built into the laptop but, if these people have any idea at all, there will be at least one person that is dedicated to that job alone for the night. Just walk away, don't bring attention to yourself, and don't make phone calls until you're a good while away. Jasper and I have walked a good ten minutes before attempting to locate each other. Trust that we will find you. At least one person with the car at all times, get the car out at all costs. There is no way we will let a hundred grand worth of car be left behind. Spare key for the car is in the glove compartment incase one of you is left with the car. If you are in that situation don't touch anything you don't understand. Gas, clutch, break and steering wheel is all you need to know. And if all else fails 'I was just walking past and I didn't know what was going on sir.' The whole wrong place at the wrong time, I don't know anyone story works every time. Stick to it like glue. Demand your phone call asap, and ring either Jasper or I so we know where you are and we will work on the issue. They generally have bigger fish to fry if a bust comes down. They will be after the ringleaders, not a single person with no car or links in the chain. These rules have never failed us before."

"You can't be serious," scoffed Emmett.

"She is deadly serious," replied Jasper.

"Hand me the mac Jasper" I opened it up clicking onto our police scanner. The car was instantly filled with the radio voice of the local police scanner of just outside of Seattle somewhere.

Edward sat up straight. "What is that?"

"Police scanner. Five miles up ahead Jasper highway patrol" I warned and he slowed the car right down. "Watch your speed from here on. We don't need to attract attention."

I watched Emmett and Edward scan the side of the road for the patrol car. I smirked when we went past it. "I told you"

"Ok" said Edward. "How many times have you used these rules?"

"Each and every time we have gone. They have never failed us." I replied hoping like hell they were taking me seriously now.

"And if you guys are challenged who will race?" Edward seemed really concerned with something.

"Depends," answered Jasper. "We like to throw them off a bit. But I would be guessing that if we really get into it, Bella will do the honors"

"You can not be serious," he replied as his eyes flashed with anger.

"Of course he is serious. I have a star tattooed on my back for every major win I have ever had. And any win tonight will not be a serious win. Serious wins add twenty grand plus to our bank accounts and I have had six of them. Jasper has only had three" I smirked at him and was rewarded with the finger.

"So to buy in the race tonight its five grand?" asked Edward.

"Usually. Both parties buy in, winner receives eight maybe nine, would depend on the boss" answered Jasper. "But we won't be looking for a race. Its like we said - insurance. We are likely to be challenged by the biggest fucker there. Especially with you two along. They smell out novice racers in seconds"

"They will also be stupid enough to think they will win because I'm a girl," I laughed. "Just let me do my thing if we get into it," I replied looking right at Edward again. I could see him shaking his head. "I'm serious Edward, with these fucks, your protective crap isn't going to fly at all. This is not Forks and it will certainly not be Mike fucking Newton"

"I'm not going to let someone hurt you. You're nuts" he replied still shaking his head.

I sighed. "Edward you won't achieve anything except get us in trouble. For the love of god just leave the cave man shit at the hotel ok" I grabbed his hand feeling warmth and a strange buzz going up my hand. "Please, its for your own good as well as mine" He nodded in defeat. What the hell was I going to do with him. He looked so damn sad and all I wanted to do was lean into him and tell him that I loved his overprotective act and that I would be ok. God I was stuffed where he was concerned. How had I ended up here? One minute I was ready to kill him and the next I wanted to offer comfort. I sighed to myself. I didn't really need this right now.

EPOV

Was she seriously thinking I would let harm come to her. Our fathers would kill me. And mine taught me better. I could and would keep my mouth shut for her tonight, but I was sticking to her side like glue. She was just so small and fragile. Beautiful and desirable. And she had no idea. How can she have no idea? Maybe if she shut her mouth for longer than a second someone would be able to point it out to her.

"Here will do for me Jasper, Hilton right? Meet you there in a few hours" she said as Jasper came to a stop and Emmett hopped out so she would move.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, I had to know. Call me nosy I know. But it was hard to protect someone that wasn't near you.

"I have a few things to take care of, personal stuff. Its fine Edward go with Jasper." she said and I nodded still defeated. How was I going to win her over if she was always shutting me out.

"Jasper" I heard her say and I turned to watch her. "Check out the performance shop, drop that I'm looking for a new car and suss out who we know ok. Leave me a hotel room card at the front desk too" Was she worried about tonight? Or was that being smart? It made me wonder just how many times they had done this.

"I don't like this," I muttered to myself. She had no idea where she was going.

We blindly followed Jasper throughout the afternoon. We checked in at the hotel, left a card for Bella and went to the mechanics. I have to admit I had never seen a mechanics shop quite like it. It was bright and shiny and everything looked like it was made for speed. I listened to Jasper get into it with the owner, who seemed to know him through some channel and he was given leads for where we could find the action tonight and a few leads for Bella's new car. And I have to admit I was looking around wondering just what I could do to the Volvo. Not like the GTR but a few changes would be nice too.

"Jasper Denali, well I never" came a loud booming voice, he was louder and bigger than Emmett and that had to take effort.

"Jacob Black, how the hell are you?" answered Jasper shaking his hand, while we blindly looked on. This guy was almost seven foot and he was pure muscle. I was kind of understanding Bella's words in the car. Did they all look like this? They were going to eat us alive.

"I'm good man. Very good. What are you doing here? Where is Is?" he questioned all at once.

Jasper laughed. "You and Is, she's around. You going out tonight?" What did that mean? Were they together? God how would I even start to convince her that I was better? Did I want to do that? Oh shit, I really did like her more than I wanted to admit. SHIT! She was going to eat me alive and spit out the pieces, no-one else was going to have to do it that was for sure. I was stuffed.

"Sure will be. I've just finished my car, tonight's its grand appearance." he said proudly folding his arms across his chest. He led us out the back to the workshop that was almost as clean as the front of the shop. It was pretty amazing. But again I listened as he explained things to Jasper I had never heard of. Jasper seemed to understand every word. He introduced us and explained how we all ended up here. Jacob suggested arriving at the same time tonight so that he could help ease Jasper and Bella into the scene. Jasper seemed to like the idea but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was more interested in seeing Bella than anything else.

"How do you know Jacob?" I asked once we were back on our way to the hotel. I had to know what he meant to Bella. How much competition was I going to have?

"We met him at our first weekend away. Is told you about Speed Demon?" I nodded. "The first one we ever went to, we met Jacob. Jacob's a tattoo artist, his ink is pretty amazing stuff. In his spare time he works on his car. He has a talent for it really."

"So he is responsible for Bellas tattoos?" I asked. Probably the piercings too. Jacob had a few.

"He sure is" laughed Jasper. He seemed to be stuck in a memory, but for the life of me I couldn't find the funny side of it. "Jake is cool. He has watched our backs a few times. Its a good thing we saw him, it will help. Don't tell Is, she will be so surprised when she sees him, its been a good six months."

All I could wonder about is what sort of relationship did they actually have? Did I want to know? Is this the ex boyfriend? Argh, why did I care so much. I pulled at my hair. I cared because I was falling and falling hard. I had never actually met anyone like Bella before. She drove me crazy in all the right and wrong ways. The way she rolled that tongue ring around when she was thinking, or biting that lip when she was worried about something, and that mouth with no filter. It all was sent to drive me nuts. A week ago I was sure I was going to dislike her and now I was in a world of hurt I didn't understand and I had no idea how to make her mine. And I wanted it desperately.

Bella arrived at the hotel a few hours after us. She was loaded with shopping bags and speaking on the phone.

"Yes Alice, I got the right ones. No, I just got back. I will tell them. Yes ok, see you when we get home tomorrow"

"Oh my god your sister is one crazy tiny teen. Did you know she directed my shopping from home?" she said rolling her eyes. "I think she thinks I've never been before."

I laughed. "Yep that's Alice she really enjoys a good shop!"

"Well I'm scared to say the least. I promised I would go shopping with her before school started because I felt so bad that she wasn't allowed to come with us and now, I'm feeling just a little sorry for myself instead"

"How's the room" Bella motioned. "I could only get a two bedroom suite. But I'm used to sharing with Arse Face over there anyway"

"Thanks very much" squawked Jasper as Bella laughed at him.

"Oh you know I love you" she smiled sweetly at him. Good to see them very much like any other siblings I had ever seen. "Right I'm going to shower and get ready, then we should have dinner and hit the streets."

What emerged from that shower will forever be seared to my brain. She was clad in tight black leather pants. They looked almost painted on and don't get me started on the lace up sides. I almost had to excuse myself for the bathroom, my jeans becoming increasingly tight. The top was tight, red and sleeveless and just stopped at her pants. I groaned to myself as I took in the shoes while she added a short trench coat.

"You ok there Ed?" asked Emmett with a smirk, he had to have noticed my discomfort.

I nodded hoping he would drop it for now. "Hmmm"

He just walked out laughing in his big loud booming laugh. I sighed to myself and rolled my eyes, way to be discreet man. As I got up I noticed Jasper watching me, he had a look on his face I couldn't place. And then he laughed walking past saying "Edward, Edward, Edward"

"Alright" started Bella as we got in the car. "Remind us of the rules?"

She looked expectantly at Emmett and I. "Always have your phone on, keep your mouth shut" supplied Emmett.

"The 'I didn't know what was going on' defense" I added.

Jasper and Bella smiled and nodded. "And if we have to get out of a dodgy situation quickly?" she asked.

"Just walk away and you will find us a little while later" I replied. I had no idea how I was going to just walk away from her if something went wrong. I just had to hope nothing did.

"Ok, here we go" said Jasper as we pulled into a street that was teeming with cars and people. Cars lined each side of the street and Jasper slowly maneuvered the car towards the end. If people didn't know we were there now, I would be surprised. I watched people nod in their direction and saw Jakes car behind us, I didn't even know he had turned up.

As Jasper stopped I watched Bella scream.

"OH MY GOD, move Emmett let me out, let me out," she said urgently. Emmett moved quickly. "JACOB!!" she squealed. She ran at him and he caught her spinning her around planting a big kiss on the top of her head. The jealously was eating me up. I wanted his fucking hands off her right now. My expression must have been one of murder.

"Relax Edward. He loves her, she doesn't love him the way he wants her to. Don't worry" explained Jasper. On the inside I was thanking god. On the outside I was going for nonchalant.

"Why would I care?" I questioned.

Jasper laughed a big loud laugh that basically told me I was made. "Whatever you say Edward. Just remember whatever happens let it play out, don't go staking a fucking claim here tonight ok" I just glared at him. SHIT! "Come on"

I followed Jasper as he walked around to the front of his car. There were some big guys looking over our way taking in the new guy. I heard a few murmurs and wondered if anyone knew them? I wasn't left to wonder long.

"Oh shit" muttered Jasper. "This is not good. Edward get Is back over here, I want that police scanner up now." He sounded desperate maybe? As I walked away I heard Jasper address someone called Marcus and wondered what the hell that was about?

If anyone wants to give me some ideas for Bellas new car leave them in the comments and I will check them out..:)

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

Thanks Chloe...:)

Chapter seven

JPOV

Marcus, this would not be good. He had a thing for my sister and had never been given a chance, something he didn't like at all. I don't even think she noticed him beyond being the annoying bug that he was. And Marcus was not to be messed with, he was big, greasy and mean. There was a slim to none chance that we would end up not racing tonight. I needed that scanner up now. I didn't trust anyone here at this point. Marcus being here didn't give me high hopes for the boss of this outfit!

"Denali" said Marcus as he walked up to me.

I nodded in response keeping my expression neutral. "Marcus" I replied, "Its been a while. I could hear Is grumbling as Edward dragged her back, those two really needed to admit their shit, they were driving me insane. I knew the second she took in Marcus, I heard a soft 'fuck' and then as if I could feel her emotions I knew she was tense and nervous about the Marcus development. It must have been our twin spider sense, I had always had this weird way of knowing when she was upset.

"There she is" sneered Marcus.

"Marcus" she replied coolly. "How are you?"

"I'm good now. Are we up for a rematch?" he questioned directly at her. Back down Is, I prayed.

"You name the place and time and the legal venue and we will be there, its been a long time Marcus do you really think you can take me this time?" she joked in a flirty way. I had to hand it to her, this was the best way to handle the ass. I just hoped that Edward shut the hell up. I knew this had to be killing him, I would feel the same way if it was Alice. Whoa what the hell? That protective feeling had arrived quickly, I suppose it was no different to these two and how they were with each other though. I guess when you know you know.

"Ok, Speed Demon, first race, ten grand buy in?" he offered. Small change Marcus. You must actually be thinking you could lose. I could sweeten the pot by taking the bet on her. I knew she could and would win. We would have to see Marcus's car these days. I was now hoping he would be racing someone tonight so we could witness his style and power.

Is fluttered her eyelashes. God! I thought as Edward growled.

"You're on Marcus. It will be a nice way to start my weekend." she giggled. He rolled his eyes, you could see him thinking as if. I would have thought he would have learnt by now. He had raced her a few times and never come out on top.

"Don't forget me, I will be waiting" and even though he turned to leave us, I knew we had been made. He knew it too. Damn, I had really wanted to avoid this with our two racing virgins along for the ride. Edward would blow his top when we did this. I eyed Jake he knew too. I gave him the nod meaning we were prepared if it came to that.

I turned to my sister. "Well handled. But you know we will be cornered now don't you?"

"I knew the second I saw him. Let me get this scanner up, I want to explain it to Emmett and Edward. We will need to know we are safe before we do this. Get Jake to check our gas cylinders please." could always trust Is, she remembered the important things.

"Pop it" I replied. I knew the second this lid was up we were going to attract more attention. Lets hope it was someone that didn't know us like Marucs did.

Jake and I checked over the lines and the engine quickly. It all looked ok. Our own checks during the week were ok so I was confident in the car. She was a dream really. From Is's take-charge attitude before I knew there was no way she wouldn't be behind the wheel when we were challenged.

"Hey" yelled Is. I looked up at her. "There's a few junior squad cars close by, but nothing major. Emmett's going to sit and listen for a while, I've told him if they get closer to let us know, it will be time to leave if they do." I nodded and shared the info with Jake and a few others that were now checking our car out.

I conversed for an hour with those parked on either side of us, keeping to myself what they didn't need to know. Mostly people had no idea who we were, there were a few murmurs, but from the general angle we looked safe. I watched as Edward's scowl got worse the more Is and Jake fell back into their normal banter. A slight scuffle made me look up just at the right moment as Is finally got Jake and he fell on his arse. I had to laugh with her. It was usually the other way around.

"Get up you stupid arse" she laughed. "Don't you think its time you go and test this baby out?" she challenged.

"You offering?" he quickly said back making Edwards hair bristle.

She laughed right in his face. "Do you remember last time Jacob? You couldn't take the heat"

"She right you know Jake" I called. "You didn't talk to her for two days"

He frowned. "I know, you would have cried too you know. I lost thirty fucking grand that night"

"And I got my first star tat" offered Is. Sparking Edward to eye Is. He obviously had not asked her about the tats. "It will always be my favourite one," she laughed. I shook my head, she had no idea what she was doing to both of them. I knew Jake would only ever be a friend to her, but he thought it was more. Edward, I knew there was something going on even if she didn't know it yet or, more likely, wouldn't admit it yet, it was in all the fights and squabbles they both had every time they were within 2 feet of each other. I could feel the electricity between them. I kind of hoped they didn't rush it, it looked or felt important, like it would change both their lives forever. Fucking Jesus, thank god it was only her emotions that I seemed to be able to feel. Imagine feeling everyone's!

"Sam," said a young kid beside me crossing his arms with a tilt of his head. Here we go.

"Jasper Denali" I replied.

"Haven't seen you around before" this kids was either the boss's gofer or he thought I was new to this. I was going with gofer.

"Just moved to the area. Tonight's our first time out" I replied.

"Have you raced her before?" he motioned to the car.

"Yep, mainly in legals" that was dropping a bomb. He was going to think we couldn't handle the outside street race. We could.

"Really. You want to speak to Embry about that. The boss wants to see what you're made of," explained Sam. I nodded.

"Is," I yelled. "Come here"

"Hi" she said. "Cops are all on the other side of town. Now's good" she looked at Jake as she said it.

"This is Sam." I said with little to no emotion in my voice. She knew what he was up to without a doubt.

"Hi. Isabella Denali" she offered. "Jaspers twin. We race this together." Good she is playing the game.

"Really. That is interesting. Are you up for a little wager then?" he asked.

"Name your terms" she said without a thought. Thankgod Jake had decided to keep Edward busy double-checking the police scanner, while he was preparing to race the first race of the night.

"I was instructed to go easy on you. Three grand buy in for your first time. It's usually five. Winner takes all." Ha they have no idea who we are. Now it's cemented. I laughed on the inside.

"Against you, Sam?" questioned Is before agreeing.

"Sure will be."

She nodded in agreement. She looked to me and I gave the nod, but before she answered her eyes were seeking Edward. He had missed it all thankfully. He was going to be hard to control when this went down.

"You're on. After Jake's race" she said with a playful smile. She could smell the win, which I had to admit we were probably being handed, but if the boss was none the wiser on who we were then he wasn't anyone big. Sam scurried off no doubt to report the interaction. I sighed, we knew this could happen.

"Stay with the cars" I yelled. "Jakes rules are the same as ours" I grabbed the both of them and we walked off. I just wanted to share with Is my suspicions.

"That's trouble," said Jake. "Sam is Aro's gofer. Aro is the boss. He thinks he is someone who he isn't. In my opinion that's dangerous. I have never seen him race, win or do anything but control the whole situation. What did he offer?"

"Three grand buy in, winner takes all" said Is. "Beginners rules really"

"That's what I would have said too. So we are all on the same page?" I asked looking at them both.

"Is drives and don't show off. Maybe even drop your gas late, beyond Marcus they clearly don't know who you are. And Marcus is only around for the big money, you know him" said Jake. Is nodded and Jake left us to our own strategies after that.

"You ok with this? We don't know the mile, the cop habits or this boss" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'll go easy if it looks like he is. I will know when he drops his gas if he knows what he is doing. Keep Edward out of it, for the love of god don't tell him until it's too late. Throw him in Jakes car when Jakes race is over. Once we collect we blow this too. I don't want to be pulled into anything else. We will have to be back next weekend you know. Mum and Dad are going away. Mum wants to try out one of Irenas old haunts" she said.

"Hmm" was my reply. Irena was a good cover for us to be out next weekend but Edward had me worried. He was going to blow his top. Or maybe seeing this would just make him blow his load and chill the hell out. I knew she could handle this. This was a bait race. The objective was to let us win. Make it easy so we would bite. We would be back next weekend to earn cred. But I would have to do some work today so we could go legal as soon as possible. We couldn't keep sneaking out. Mum would wake to us sooner or later and we didn't like to make Dad keep too many secrets.

"Stay on that scanner, this only goes down if the cops stay where they are. Second race we should be safe, wouldn't want to wait any longer. I've got some legal Intel I'm going to go talk. Watch Jake, wish him luck for me" and I wandered off. Edward I would deal with later. I would be back before Is went into her zone. And Is wasn't telling him anytime soon what was going on, of that I was completely sure. That would be my job no doubt after she shut down on him, which would be during Jakes race at some point.

I walked down the abandoned street which was now lined both sides with cars. Some of the cars were works of art, maybe I might work on the new car with Is. I knew she wanted to start the new project but was still wondering what to do and get. It would keep me occupied during winter, and it would keep me out of trouble at least. I had decided on waiting for Alice to gain a bit of freedom from her parents, before I started anything. It was odd for me, I had never even contemplated being in a relationship before now. I was used to casual encounters just to scratch an itch so to speak and that was how I had liked it. The girls I had been with in the past had been pretty, funny, smart, ticked all the boxes but I never saw them as anything past that - there was no connection apart from the physical attraction, which was enough for an 18 year old male to get the job done believe me, but I'd always felt there was something missing. But Alice, right from the start she had captured my interest, she was different to the others. She was special. I could see her starting my race at Speed Demon one day. God I sounded like a girl, but I was sure she would be the hottest one there.

It was easy to spot the legals. We tended to plaster our names on our cars, having nothing much to hide in the way of who you where. I hoped Is would remember the name covers in the boot that we always carried for these things. They magneted right over the lightening bolt and you would never know our name was there. She would remember, she had all her pre race rituals and that was one of the most important ones.

"Nice" I said sauntering up. "Legals?"

"Yep, only way to go. Blue GTR with your name?" he questioned back. "Nice car"

"Jasper Denali" I held out my hand.

He reached for it. A good sign. "Embry Call, nice to met you Jasper. New in town right?"

"From Alaska. Parents are in Forks a few hours from here. But yes my sister and I are right into the sport. We're Speed Demon veterans. You?" I questioned back taking a look in his open bonnet. He was serious, he was running something similar to us.

"Your cousin is Rosalie Hale right?" hmm he knew of us.

"The one and the same" I replied with a raised eyebrow. Most people knew Rosie, she was easy on the eye and definitely stood out in a crowd, even I could appreciate why she never had any problems getting work.

"I've seen you race before. No one ever quite knows who's in that car" laughed Embry.

"Just the way we like it. Is, my sister, is getting set up to race tonight. But we prefer legal meets over this. Its not us at all." I replied fishing for information.

"Get challenged?" he questioned.

"Hmm" was my reply and he nodded like he understood.

"Well let's see what your girl does, but I believe we can help each other out Jasper. Be here next Saturday night, and I will share some of our dates with you. I've got to get ready for my race against Jacob now but I'll see you next Saturday if you're up for it." I nodded and took my leave. He was done. But it was well worth it. With any luck next weekend would be our last illegal race for quite some time. Not that it didn't happen from time to time. I took a look at some more of the cars around the 'legal section' before heading back to the others. There were some good cars around and I could see there would be some close competitors once we were good to go with this lot. Just how we liked it.

When I walked back I could see Is with her ipod in, Edward still on the police scanner and Emmett hollering encouragement to Jake. Emmett was having a blast. Edward not so much, the boy was too serious. The name on the car was covered, I had to wonder how she explained that, knowing Is it would have been a good story. I knocked on the window, it was my time to get her going.

"Emmett" I called just as Jake crossed the marker in the winning spot, he had done a damn great job on that car I had to admit.

"Where have you been, you missed it. That was fucking nuts" he said with a huge smile across his face. He was won over I thought with a laugh.

"Making connections, seeing what everyone's driving" I said nonchalant. "I need to get Is ready, when Jake comes back I need you and Edward to stay stuck to that scanner, if they get too close buzz her phone, then let me know straight away so I can pull her race."

"She's racing" he said with wide eyes.

I gave a quick nod. "You need to watch Edward" I pleaded with my eyes. "We have a system, and Is wont speak to anyone from now until she gets back out of that car. I'm off to do the encouraging words thing and make sure her harness is on right. She never pulls it tight enough. Keep Edward out of it." I reminded again.

I received a curt nod. He knew what I was getting at. As I turned Jake was pulling back in. I gave him the thumbs up and then pointed to Is. He knew.

"Out Edward" I commanded. "I need you to do that in Jakes car"

He looked at me like I was out of my mind. "Why?"

"Have to get ready" I replied giving him little information.

I wanted to hold that off as long as possible. I opened Is's door. She was zoned out, I doubted she would know I was there before I ripped on the belt. I gave the dash the once over. Made sure the gas computer was up and good to go. With one arm bracing the seat and the other on the belt I reefed it tight. I pulled inches of slack. Hopeless she was.

"For god sake Jasper" she squawked ripping out her ipod and handing it too me.

"Right, its been a while. You good?" I asked.

"A month is hardly a while Jasper. I'm fine," she said in a don't mess with me tone that made me chuckle. Angry kitten that could actually drive.

"Ok gas is up. Steering wheel switches are good to go. Car is in fine form. Remember bait race. He wont push you, in fact I will be shocked if he knows what to do." I laughed recalling our challenger.

"What the hell is going on?" came Edward's loud voice. True to the zone out Is didn't even look at him.

"Jake" I yelled and pointed. He was on it. I would deal with it in a minute.

"Right" I said to her closing her door and leaning in through the open window to kiss her forehead. As soon as I was out the window was on the way up and she had the car started. We made eye contact for just a second before I tapped the roof and sent her on her way.

Right, Edward, I thought to myself. This should be fun. Piece of cake.

"Emmett, Jake keep that scanner glued to your ear." I said again. We needed to know.

"All good, still on the other side of town. No one around us for miles. We are good for at least ten before they even know we are here and she only needs a few minutes to get this over with." yelled Jake.

I turned to face Edward. He was beyond mad. I had never seen someone look so worried, stressed and mad all at the same time. If it wasn't my sister I may have laughed at the poor guy.

"What the hell?" he came straight at me. Emmett only slipped his hold for a micro second.

"Edward she has been gone since the second she put on her ipod. You knew this could happen. Why are you so shocked?" I questioned. "Watch, learn. I guarantee you have never seen anything like this before."

"You can't tell me you are not worried about this" he motioned towards Is on the starters line.

I shrugged. "She's my sister of course I am, but I know that she can handle herself as well. I've seen this before. Believe me. You know Edward you're going to have to grow an extra strength layer of skin if you going to have anything to do with Is. She enjoys the extreme." I swear I heard him growl. I laughed to myself. Oh the boy had it bad.

"Let me go Emmett" he roared.

"Stay away Edward, its too late. Look" and I motioned to the revving engine of our GTR and the girlfriend of someone standing between them ready to drop her hands at any moment. I gave Is the thumbs up and she made our engine roar and purr at the same time. This dude had no idea the beating he was in for. I laughed, smirked and nodded at her in a silent message of good luck, kill him.

Sorry about the double alert there, stuffed it all up

sorry for the delay too....i've had writers block on where I want to take the story it has drifted a bit from my orginial idea, which is fine just takes a bit longer..:)

As always thanks for the support


	8. Chapter 8

HI all

just a thanks for the reviews I received and the alerts too. I read them all even thou I don't reply. I appreciate all your encouragement

A big thanks to Chloe who reads everything before you guys and corrects it so its actually readable.

And of course I own nothing!

Chapter Eight

BPOV

I walked over to Jake, it was time he focused. He could goof off after his race. I pulled him away from Emmett and a few others that had congregated around our cars. I dropped Jakes hood hoping to tell them all to get the fuck away without having to actually voice it.

"Right everything is good to go," I said grabbing him by the shirt collar to make him focus on my face.

"Ok, thanks." he murmured.

"It's going to go well Jake. The car is amazing, you drive it well, you know you do. Get out there and show them how it's done." I said forcefully. Whereas I retreated to get ready for a race, Jake needed to be told he could do it and do it well. I pushed him in his seat and pulled on his harness tight. He looked at me and I smiled and nodded and he started his car inching out towards the starters line.

Right that's Jake taken care of, and now I have things to do as well. I retrieved the name covers for the sides of the car just in case we had to get out of here quickly, the last thing you need is to have your name on display.

"What are you doing?" asked Edward.

Um, shit what do I tell him. "Oh Jasper thought it be best I cover up our name, just in case we have to get out of here in a hurry. The name on display is usually a legal type thing." I shrugged and hoped I was doing a good job. Mostly it was true, but would I have bothered if we didn't have a race to attend too. No way in hell. What would have been the point?

"Did Jasper design this?" he asked. I nodded. "Its good. I can only just make out the little Jasper in the corner"

"You're good, not many people would notice that and yes Jasper is a pro at this sort of thing. He did a few paint jobs back home. I guess he will get into it again once we are settled out here. He gets paid well for it," I said proudly. "Alright, can you listen to that scanner? Emmett's a little involved in Jakes race," and I pointed him out. Emmett was jumping up and down and screaming along with the crowd. I looked up to see Jake drop his first lot of gas and take off like a rocket. God damn that set the blood stream off. I couldn't wait until that was me.

With Edward busy I got my ipod out and cranked the angsty girl rock that I could scream out to in my head to get me going. I took my seat in the front of the car and strapped myself in, going over the way I might organise this race. I needed to spend the first bit watching this Sam and the second half making sure I won. I would be mortified to lose a beginners race. I don't even know how long I was stuck in my world but it must have been a while. Jasper was back and pulling my harness in so tight I thought I was going to have issues breathing.

"For god sake Jasper" I squawked ripping out my ipod and handing it to him.

"Right, its been a while. You good?" he asked.

"A month is hardly a while Jasper. I'm fine," I gave him the evil eye.

"Ok gas is up. Steering wheel switches are good to go. Car is in fine form. Remember bait race. He wont push you, in fact I will be shocked if he knows what to do." Jasper laughed and I joined him as I recalled our challenger.

"Jake" Jasper yelled and pointed. I saw Edward but I refused to leave my zone, it was for my safety that I stay right where I was at the moment.

"Right" Jasper said closing the door and leaning in through the open window to kiss my forehead. As soon as he was out the window I was putting it up and had the car started. We made eye contact for just a second before he tapped the roof and sent me on my way. That tap wished me luck and told me he loved me all at the same time. I inched the car out and over to the starting line. I couldn't help by make eye contact with Jasper and rev the engine as my pathetic challenger pulled up beside me in a Toyota. A Toyota?! Really, he had work done to it but it was still a Toyota. Was he kidding me?

As I giggled silently to myself I trained my eyes out front and onto the starting girl. Someone's girlfriend. I loved starting races, it was a mad rush as two cars took off on either side of you, but it had been a long time since I had done it. I used to do it for Demetri all the time. But that was before I walked away from him. Focus Denali, rev the car and drop it and get this over and done with, because when it's over oh my god am I going to have some explaining to do. With one last fleeting look at Jasper I was gone.

As expected Sam had no idea what he was doing. First quarter in he dropped his gas and I swear I could hear Jasper laughing even though it was impossible. I held my gas until half way when he dropped his second lot and I laughed this time. I down shifted and floored it catching up to him and dropping my last lot of gas blowing past him to an easy victory. Of course it was a give away. It would be interesting to see what he did the next time I would face him, I still wasn't sure if he had any idea at all.

I climbed out at the other end and high fived a few people which was ridiculous behaviour if you asked me and turned to Sam.

"Well Bella, you can sure drive that thing," he said passing me over the money envelope.

"Thanks" I replied as my phone buzzed.

_Go, Go now, they are two streets away west, we are with Jake, hotel__. __Jasper._

"Go, two streets west" I yelled hoping those around understood what I was saying and I was out of there. Not west, not west I kept saying to myself. I watched people run in a disorganised fashion to get back to cars and get the hell out of here. I could hear the sirens, I was on the verge of panic but knew adrenalin would get me out of here. Because no one listened I ended up having to work against people to head out the right way. I wanted to go south, but was pushed north. As I carefully, but quickly maneuvered myself out, I also packed away the on board computers, shutting off extra lighting that would attract unwanted attention. Once in a populated area a few miles from the street I pulled into a starbucks. It was better for me to lie low until I could get back to the right side of town for the hotel.

_In a coffee house, hiding the car, don't panic see you in an hour__._ _B_

Hopefully that would help Jasper out with Edward. I felt so fucking guilty for leaving Jasper to deal with him. He was driving me insane with the overprotective crap, but it was endearing and that thought alone was scary arse bad. I just hoped I would end up with a hug before the yelling would commence. One could only hope right?

I sat with my latte until I was fairly sure I would make it back. I ripped off the name covers and threw them back into the boot with the hope that anyone around would take me as a legal racer, because lets face it if you weren't there's no way you'd be showing your name off to the cops and made my way back across town. My heart rate was back to normal until I neared the hotel, I really was a big chicken at heart. I knew Jasper would be ok, and Emmett I wasn't worried about, but Edward. Fuck was I in for it. I threw the keys at the attendant and walked in to see them, holding my breath.

With every step I felt like time was standing still, the card swipe took forever. I cringed as the lock released and wished with everything I had that I was on a different floor in my own room. I pushed the door open and took a step inside with my eyes closed. I didn't want to look at his face and the anger there that was sure to greet me.

I was met with arms that wrapped around me so tight and his head was buried in my hair and I swore I felt him smile against me. He smelt amazing and his arms felt like home. I had never felt anything like it in my life. I was warm all over. I think I was more in shock than anything, this was so not the reception I had expected. I opened my eyes to see I was buried in his chest and I snaked my arms around him and hugged him back. I could get used to this. I felt so safe at that moment, like I would never want for anything again. As he let me go and stepped back I looked up at him. He had no expression but his eyes showed so much emotion and I couldn't work out what any of it was. He placed his warm hand on either side of my face and lowered his own. Holy shit he is going to kiss me. Maybe I should make him this angry more often.

I licked my own lips and he crushed his to mine. It was the single best kiss I had ever experienced. He tasted of honey and something that was just him and I knew I would want to fucking do this over and over and over again. I heard a throat clear and a chuckle. I suppressed a scream, Jasper shut up. But the magic was gone. He stepped right away from me and turned so I couldn't see him. Jasper was finding this all the amusing and I fought the urge to flip him off when he mouthed 'Are you ok?' I nodded. It was all he wanted to know before he settled in to watch the show that was about to begin. I sucked in some much needed air as Edward whipped around to face me. He was angry.

"What on earth was that?" he yelled. "You could have ended up getting arrested, or worse killed" I rolled my eyes. I was completely safe the whole time.

"That was illegal street racing, Edward," I answered sarcastically. "What did you think was going to happen?" Like come off it. One minute I felt things I have never felt before and the next he is acting like my father. No my mother, my father was well aware that I would have raced tonight.

"I don't know what I thought was going to happen but certainly not that. Jesus Bella do you have any idea just how close those cops were to you?" I shrugged. "They had the make and colour of your car for gods sake. It was only the chaos that helped you skip out of there."

I nodded. "Sometimes that's what its like Edward. Don't get your panties all twisted up over there. If you can't handle it then maybe you shouldn't come along next time." I pulled out my winnings and threw them on the table and peeled off my jacket walking away to hang it up.

"Don't walk away from me. Fuck, do you have any idea how worried we were" he yelled again.

I raised an eyebrow and directed it at Jasper.

"I told him you would be fine, I shared the text message," said Jasper throwing his arms in the air and backing away.

"Edward" I said softly and walked towards him holding out my hand. He took it and I could feel the heat radiate up my arm. I watched his features soften and I quickly looked to Jasper and nodded towards our room. He would have to bunk in with Emmett. I led Edward away, I had the feeling that he needed to speak to me without an audience. I closed to door behind us and watched him sit on the end of the bed, lean forward and place his face in his hands. He looked so old right now and the guilt came back. Fuck, what did I have to feel guilty for? What is he to you? A kind of friend? Maybe, I couldn't deny that there was something more there. I just didn't understand it.

"Edward" I said sitting next to him. "What's this all about?"

"I don't know Bella. I was scared for you. I just couldn't deal with it I guess" I nodded for him to continue. "Is it always like this?"

"No, legal meets are organised, no police issues for the actual racing. Its a sport in that situation, there is safety to worry about, garages, pits. I don't know it's unexplainable. I promise that we don't do what happened tonight usually. But that's not to say it won't ever happen again" I spoke softly hoping I was helping with his fears.

"I feel protective of you" he just put it out there.

I looked at him and place my hand on his cheek and moved his face to look right at me. "I know you do, and it's nice. But Edward you have to understand this is mine and Jasper's scene. We love this and we will keep doing it, we're as careful as we can be in the circumstances and you need to trust us on that. Or you at least need to trust me." I gave him a gentle smile

"Just promise me you won't go looking for illegal racing anymore, please" he pleaded.

"I won't go looking for it, but Edward sometimes it just finds us. We have to come back next week and I can't tell you we won't get challenged. You have to understand that sometimes it's safer for us to race than for us to not. It could be dangerous for a whole other reason than just racing safety" I replied.

He nodded. "Let Jasper drive ok, for me?" He still didn't understand what I was talking about, he had no idea what this underground racing was really like. We had to prove ourselves in the car and out of it. To turn someone down could turn into a fight on the spot or a stalking for weeks on end until the challenger got what he wanted.

"For you" I replied, I could try right? I lent in to place my lips on his again. The spark was still there. Damn that wasn't a fluke. As I pulled back he placed his hand on the back of my head and deepened the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance and I couldn't help but grant him access. Yep I most definitely wanted more of those kisses. But the boy was going to have to do something about his control issues.

I few days later I was back in the pursuit of my new car. Actually looking at a ford focus XR5 Turbo. It would need modification but anything I got would, it was the point and it would sure need a paint job, I just didn't get overhead stripes. Not good. But I could see it in red, with Jaspers custom something down the sides, full body kit and over sized rear wing, engine cut outs in the hood. It could cosmetically be hot. 2.5 litre turbo, it had a beginning. I sent it away to Rosie for an opinion. She could use her imagination, none of our cars looked like the finished product in the beginning. And then I yelled out to Jasper.

"Do you have to yell?" asked mum coming into the room from behind me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"If it was our house I wouldn't care too much" she said with a sheepish smile. "Just four weeks Bella and our house will be good."

I looked at her. "Wow, that's quick."

"We paid extra to keep them all on site as long as possible and have a second team for weekends. I want my family back under the same roof," I got up and gave her a hug, she was missing playing mum.

Truth be told I would be pleased to move out. Since we returned from Seattle, Edward had decided to not speak to me much at all. A few good mornings, but nothing like the connection that we had over the weekend. And I really didn't understand, I mean I wasn't clingy either so I wasn't after roses and happily ever after, but I thought we had started something good. We had woken up in each other's arms on Sunday and he had smiled and kissed me but the second we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign he had shut down on me. Jasper didn't get it either. But it would make my life easier if the overbearing arse stayed out of it really, it would. The last thing I needed was a moody male in my life. I was smart as fuck, and I played hard with the big boys in big boy toys, it was who I was.

"You hollered?" said Jasper jumping off the bottom step, he kissed mums cheek as he passed her.

I coughed. "Mumma's boy" cough again, giggle. And then the fucker punched me in the arm.

"How's your arm today dear sister?" he added with a snicker.

"Its great" I replied sarcastically. Mum just laughed at us and took off. "What do you think?" I passed off the laptop for him to see.

"Really?" he said with an eyebrow raise.

"I can see it finished in my head of course. As long as it's a hot looking ten second car I'm good" '_I think'_ I added in my head. "Desperately needs a Jasper paint job."

"You don't say. Its probably not too bad of a base to start from I guess. Won't have as much power as the Nissan though." he said seriously.

I nodded. "I know. But it does come down to the driver too you know"

"I know. Turbo will be good" I nodded.

"Its the only thing I like so far. This one is an 09 plate, but 08's look the same too. I sent it to Rosie anyway" I shrugged. "I've seen them finished, but I'm not sure I would want to race it in anything other than legal class"

Later that night after dinner I slipped away without anyone noticing. I needed time to myself. And I had managed to pick up some time in the Port Angeles club singing. It would do me good to just do something that was so normal for me. Without the added stress of whatever was wrong with Edward now. It went well. The club was fairly quiet which sort of surprised me, but it went well and I was offered the night as a weekly spot. I returned home late, everyone was asleep, nearly everyone. I could hear girlish giggles coming from Edwards room. What the Fuck? I guess I now knew the reason Edward hadn't been as friendly towards me lately, he'd found someone else to occupy his time with. Bastard.

"I'm sorry B," whispered Jasper and I slipped into bed beside him. "I may have told him if he wanted to be with you he as going to have to toughen up first."

I nodded. "Looks like he decided I wasn't worth it."

"That's not true. He is an idiot, who drives a Volvo," whispered Jasper as a single tear slipped down my cheek. I wouldn't cry again over this. "That should tell you everything you need to know." I did let out a sad little giggle at that.

"Probably for the best. He doesn't fit with me anyway. I got the feeling he wanted me to change who I was and you and I both know that's not going to happen anytime soon"

"You shouldn't have to change who you are," whispered Jasper. Jasper hugged me under the blankets, being a twin was really fantastic some days. He knew I wouldn't tell him I was more upset than I was letting on, but he just knew on instinct what I needed. I loved him for it. Alice was a lucky girl. Jasper knew what he wanted for the first time in his life.

The car Bella is looking at can be found on the Ford Australia website...:)

until next time

jac


End file.
